Dansen WARS
by dansen fan
Summary: This is the story in my version with my OCs. Starts from episode 21 and has some slight romance. Might have some OOC
1. Oc list

OC list

_Danball senki_

Name: Kayagi Hana

Age: 13 (first season), 14 (W), 18 (Wars)

Appearance: Has black hair and brown eyes, fair skin and average of height. In WARS, she dyed her hair blond and kept it up to her waist, it also became wavy.

Casual Clothes: In the first season, she wears a blue jacket and black jeans with black shoes. In W, she wears a short sleeved aquamarine shirt and faded jeans. In Wars, she wears a grey shirt with a white jacket over it, a grey skirt and brown flats.

Personality: She is gentle and polite to others. She can act calm and mature during emergencies. She is very close to Jin and protective of him. When she became a student in the Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy one year after the second season**, **she was said to be very dedicated in both her studies and war time. As a teacher and new temporary commander for the Rossius Union, she is a calm and strict person. However, she was very kind and caring to her students, earning their respect. She became a bit sadistic when she came back.

Crush: Kaidou Jin

History: She, like Jin and Yuuya, lost her parents in the Tokio Bridge Accident. She was taken in by Kaidou Yoshimitsu after she was discharged from the hospital. Jin would bring her to his competitions and practise his LBX skills with her. Therefore, she became very good with LBX like Jin but seldom used her LBX outside the Kaidou mansion. At first, she went to Ban's school earlier than Jin to spy on Ban. When Jin arrived there, she pretended to not know him to not expose her identity. Ban and his friends discovered her identity when they infiltrated to Kaidou Mansion. She followed Jin when he left the Innovator. When the Innovator stole the Eternal Cycler, they tried to kill Ban and Jin through a sniper. Hana saw the danger and saved them, getting shot herself. She ended up in the hospital for the rest of the fight. In W, she first appeared when Ban, Jin, and Yuuya were infiltrating Omega Dain. She joined the fight with them there. When they were up against Mizel, she discovered that she had a weird gene, the Third Stage Gene. Later, they found out that TSG appears in one out of ten thousand people; as a result, they had very little knowledge about it. The TSG gives the user powers like the Second Stage Children and more. However, Hana lacked control over her powers. During that time, they met an eleven-year-old TSG child, Ruthie, who was vulnerable to Mizel because she too, lacked control over her abilities. Hana promised to protect her. But, when they were at the Omega Dain Headquarters, an explosion occurred. All of them, except for Ruthie were saved. Hana blamed herself for not being able to protect her and shut herself up. After the fight against Mizel was over, she cut of all contact with the gang and travelled around entering LBX tournaments and entered the Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy. As a student there, she dedicated herself into school work and strengthening her LBX skills and trained her TSG powers secretly. She was said to be the best student of the school by the time she graduated.

A few months after she graduated, she returned there upon the headmaster's request and became a teacher there and Rossius Union's temporary commander. She never pushed her students too hard but encouraged them and never put them into situations that can get them LOST during War Time.

LBX: Okita (original), Jennen'd Arc (W), Shokatsu Koumei (W), Anthena (Wars)

TSG powers: Multi-element powers (though her favourite element is ice)

Name: Kudo Ayari

Age: 14

Appearance: She has brown hair up to her waist which she ties up into a low ponytail on the right side of her head, purple eyes, and fair skin tone. She is average of height.

Personality: As a platoon captain, she has a calm attitude and can make quick decisions according to the situation; she is also a bit strict to Aaron due to the fact that he often gets into arguments with his brother. She is kind and caring to others too. She can be very protective of her friends at time. She is very observant and smart like her brother and father. However, because she witnessed her biological parent's murder, she is a bit emotionally unstable and can have panic attacks. She also does not remember her past, except for her parent's murder.

Uniform: She wears the Rossius uniform at first but changed to the Jenock uniform when she transferred there.

Affiliations: Rossius 7th Platoon (captain), Jenock 7th Platoon (captain)

LBX: Mivera, lime green colour (It looks like Minerva Kai, but it has hands with retractable claws instead. It also has a box on its back that contains all its weapons. Aaron also equipped it with retractable rollerblades on its feet for speedy movement with its boosters.)

Skills: Karate, Bass guitar, guitar, violin

History: Her parents were murdered by a serial killer when she was 4. As the only witness, she was taken into police custody for safety for a month before the serial killer was arrested. Kudo Yusaku adopted her after that. Because she witnessed her parents being murdered, she had a huge emotional shock and took a while to recover. Thanks to her foster parents and brother, Kudo Shinichi, she managed to recover. When she was in elementary school she became friends with Mikhail and would often play with him. After she won 4 LBX tournaments, she applied to go to Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy with Mikhail and was assigned to Rossius' 7th Platoon with Hikari, Christina, and Aaron. In many missions, her platoon cooperated with the 6th platoon many times to complete their missions; therefore, they were very close.

Best Friends: Mikhail, Vanessa

Crush: Mikhail

Trivial:

1) She has photographic memory

2) She is a better singer than her brother. Her way of playing the violin is also much better than him.

Name: Shirai Hikari, Honshihara Hikari (former)

Age: 14

Appearance: She has blond hair, which unlike her twin, is straighter and longer which she ties into a ponytail. She also has the same blue eyes as Hikaru. And she is slightly shorter than him.

Personality: She is an optimistic person with a friendly personality. She is also very kind to others. She likes to be with Hikaru and cares for him a lot.

Uniform: She wears the Rossius uniform at first but changed to the Jenock uniform when she transferred there.

Affiliations: Rossius 7th Platoon, Jenock 7th Platoon

LBX: Mivera, ice blue colour (It looks like Minerva Kai, but it has hands with retractable claws instead. It also has a box on its back that contains all its weapons. Aaron also equipped it with retractable rollerblades on its feet for speedy movement with its boosters.)

Skill: Rollerblading, ice skating, guitar, making pastries

History: When she was 4, her parents divorced with her following her mother while Hikaru stayed with her father. Her mother remarried and moved into the same neighbourhood as Muraku and became a loner. One day she was being bullied and Muraku protected her and became her best friend. She became friends with Aaron after Muraku's parents adopted him. The trio became friends and entered the Kamui Daimon Academy together and was assigned to the 7th platoon. When Hikaru entered the school, she was overjoyed to be with her twin. She has a bit of a friendly rivalry with him

Crush: Muraku

Trivial: 1) Whenever she is upset or annoyed, she forgets to tie her hair the next day.

2) Her brother is very overprotective of her.

Name: Christina Rennton

Age: 14

Appearance: Light brown hair to her shoulders and greyish black eyes.

Personality: She is very gentle, timid, and shy. Her shy, gentle nature often masks her determines. She is also easily scared by dogs as she was bitten by one when she was little. She also dislikes scary, creepy things. She is also very observant like Aaron. Over time, she loses her shyness and becomes more confident.

Uniform: She wears the Rossius uniform at first but changed to the Jenock uniform when she transferred there.

Affiliations: Rossius 7th Platoon, Jenock 7th Platoon

LBX: Mivera, light yellow colour (It looks like Minerva Kai, but it has hands with retractable claws instead. It also has a box on its back that contains all its weapons. Aaron also equipped it with retractable rollerblades on its feet for speedy movement with its boosters.)

Skills: Dancing, gymnastic, Keybord

History: She grew up in a political back ground though she keeps it a secret from others except from her close friends. Her mother is the president of A-Nation, Claudia Rennton. When her mother became president, her mother kept her away from the public and sent her to boarding school to protect her. She chose to attend the Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy because she had heard of Ban and his friends saving her mother more than once using LBXs. Unlike most students, she knew about the real purpose of the Second World from her mother.

Crush: Aaron

Name: Hojou Aaron, Sena Aaron (former)

Age: 14

Appearance: His red hair is slightly shorter than Arata. His eyes are a bit darker than Arata.

Personality: He is very cool to others, but kind too. He is smarter than Arata. He is very bitter to Arata because of his past. He likes to cheer up his friends when they are feeling down. A bit cold around Arata. He has an IQ of 450, making him as smart as Ayari.

Uniform: He wears the Rossius uniform at first but changed to the Jenock uniform when he transferred there.

Affiliations: Rossius 7th Platoon (mechanic), Jenock 7th Platoon (mechanic)

Skills: Drums, painting, inventing weapons, and fixing, creating, and customising LBXs

History: Ever since he was young, his parents favoured Arata over him. This made him bitter to his family. When he was 5, his parents left him at an orphanage and never came back for him, which made him distrustful of others. A few months later, Muraku's parents adopted him. At first he refused to open up to his foster parents and Muraku. But, thanks to Hikari and Muraku, he began to trust others again. He enrolled into the school with Hikari and Muraku and was assigned to the 7th platoon as a mechanic. During the winter holidays, he got into a car accident whish affected his right hand movement; therefore, he had to learn to use his left hand. At first, he got easily frustrated for not being able to use his right hand properly, but eventually accepted his condition with the help and encouragement of his friends. When Arata came to the school, he was very cold and bitter to him. But, eventually, he reconciled with his brother when Seredy's goals were revealed.

Crush: Christina

Trivial: 1) Unlike his brother, he is more attentive and smarter in class.

2) He doesn't like to talk about his previous family.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 1_**

"So, the island hasn't changed much since I left." A young woman with dyed blond wavy waist-length hair and brown eyes mused silently. She was wearing a grey shirt with a white jacket over it, grey skirt, and red ballet flats. She just got off the boat that brought her there and was standing at the end of the docks.

'Better get to the school now. The headmaster wants me in the office in twenty minutes.' She thought to herself and gathered her sling bag and luggage. With that, she went in the direction of the Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy.

"Excuse me." A voice called her. She turned around and saw a boy blue hair and red black eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm supposed to go to the Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy, but I have no idea how to get there. Can you tell me how to get there?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, I'm also going there. Why don't I show you the way." She answered.

"Thank you. I'm Seredy Kreisler." The boy introduced himself.

"Kayagi Hana." The woman replied.

"So, Kayagi-san, this isn't your first time here, right?" Seredy asked.

"Yes, I was a student here but I graduated a few months ago. I came back because the headmaster wants me to temporally replace one of the commanders and to teach geography fulltime." Hana explained.

"I see, I was asked to become a commander of a new nation." Seredy told her. Hana only raised an eyebrow.

"I see." Hana muttered.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the entrance.

"The students probably went back to their dorms by now. We should be heading to the

headmaster's office." Hana spoke up. Seredy nodded.

"Please lead the way."

"Ok."

_At the Headmaster's office_

"Ah, welcome back Kayagi-chan. Thank you for filling up as Rossius' commander for the moment and being a geography teacher." The headmaster greeted her. Seredy had waited outside as the headmaster wanted to have a private interview with Hana first.

"You're welcome." Hana replied. "Would you please tell me your real intention for asking me back here?"

The headmaster's grew serious. "Of course. Please take a seat."

Hana sat down on the couch opposite of the headmaster.

"Actually, we asked you back here because we are currently having some problems in the Second World." The headmaster told her.

"What problems?" Hana asked.

"Recently, there has been a group of unknown LBXs attacking the student's LBXs for unknown reasons. We called this group of LBX 'Bandit'. Their strength has placed many of our elite students to shame and they attack randomly. But, they mainly target the core box of a LBX." The headmaster told her.

"Hmm, this looks like an act of terrorism in the Second World. I take it that the management is afraid that Bandit would disturb the peace of the Second World." Hana mused. 'Not that the Second World was peaceful to begin with.'

"Yes. We are hoping that you could help us investigate this matter. I placed you as Rossius' commander to observe the movement of Bandit. When Commander Ivan returns from his trip, you would be teaching geography, that way you have an excuse to stay here." The Headmaster continued.

"I understand. When will I start?" Hana asked.

"Tomorrow. I will be holding an assembly at eight o'clock to introduce both you and Seredy Kreisler." He answered her. Hana nodded and got up.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take a look around, for old time's sake." She requested.

"I don't see why not and please call in Seredy while you're at it." The headmaster told her.

"Hai." She replied and exited the room.

_Outside the office_

"Seredy, the Headmaster wants to see you." Hana informed the boy.

"Thanks." He nodded at her and entered the office.

"Now, let's see. The infirmary is down the hall. I think I would drop by and greet Higurashi-sensei." Hana said to herself.

As she approached the infirmary, she heard some voices.

'That's strange. There shouldn't be anyone here except Higurashi-sensei.' Hana thought.

"Sena Arata, you used the overload."

Hana was shock when she heard that.

'That voice, it was Jin's voice! And the boy who he's talking to used the overload?!' Her thoughts ran through her mind as she inched closer to the door to hear what he was saying.

"When activated the user achieves extremely heighten senses and reflexes as everything seem to move in slow motion to them. The user becomes so heightened and focused they begin to become as one with their LBX." Jin continued.

"But I feel so tired and I can't even sit up." A boy, whom Hana assumed was Sena Arata, spoke.

'I can't believe it. Someone had used overload during War Time. I better be careful from now.' Hana silently thought. She heard all she needed and walked away quietly.

She left the school and walked to the house she rented on the island. Although there are dorms for teachers nearby, she preferred to live on her own for privacy.

Upon entering the house, she went upstairs and unpacked. After a while, she began to drift off into her memories.

_Flashback_

_The crowd was cheering on the boy with black hair and sliver bangs as he took down his opponent's LBX with his own in a matter of seconds._

_ "There you have it folks! Kaidou Jin won his opponents in a matter of seconds with his superb skills. He really deserves the title of _ 'The Split Second Killer'.

_"Nice one Jin." Hana praised him._

_ "Thanks. We should be going back now." Jin said._

_ "Before the reporters and fan girls get you, huh?" She teased Jin. Jin only smiled back at her._

_._

_._

_._

_ "What do you think about Ban-kun?" Hana asked Jin as they walked to the Blue Cats cafe to participate in the underground matches._

_ "I don't know. Part of me wants to obey Ojii-sama and take him down, and part of me wants to be friends with him." Jin answered._

_ "I see."_

_._

_._

_._

_ "Watch Out!" A girl with long red hair tied in pigtails called out to her. However, it was too late. Hana tripped over a wire and an alarm went off. The whole place was in chaos as metal shutters descended, trapping Hana, Ruthie, Jessica, and Yuuya. A countdown timer appeared. _

_ '20 seconds until the explosion' a mechanical voice said._

_ "What should we do?!" Jessica screemed._

_ "Calm down! I'll try and make a shield for us." Hana's hands glowed purple as a shield appeared around them, but it was still weak._

_ "It's not working!"_

_ Suddenly, Ruthie teleported out of the shield and raised her hands._

_ "Ruthie! What are you doing?!" Hana called out to her as Ruthie's hands glowed blue._

_ Ruthie only smiled. "Goodbye."_

_ Hana, Jessica, and Yuuya were teleported outside where Cobra and the others were._

_ "Ruthie! NO!" Hana screamed as she tried to run back inside only to be hold back by Yuuya._

_ "Hana stop!"_

_ *BOOOOM*_

_ The entire building exploded. Hana's knees buckled._

_ "Ruthie. No." _

_ Flashback ends_

_*_DING*

Hana jerked out from her thoughts. The food she placed in the microwave oven was heated up. She took a deep breath.

'I would have to face him sooner or later.' She thought.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 2_**

"Good morning Kayagi-sensei." The headmaster greeted her when she appeared at the assembly hall.

"Good morning. Am I early?" Hana asked.

"No, you're just in time. Ah, Seredy-sensei, over here." The headmaster spotted Seredy and called him over.

"Ohayo, Headmaster, Kayagi-sensei." Seredy greeted them.

"Ok, I'm going to introduce Kayagi-sensei first then Seredy-sensei. Then, I will continue on to Seredy's class." The headmaster informed them.

"Hai." Hana and Seredy agreed. The Headmaster nodded and went on stage to give the announcements.

"Kayagi-sensei, let's do our best. Good luck." Seredy said to Hana.

"Same to you." Hana replied. She turned her attention back to the headmaster.

"From today onwards, we will be having two teachers joining the faculty. And, there will be a new class and virtual country in the Second World." The Headmaster announced. Mummers could be heard from the students and teachers.

"Now, I would like to introduce Kayagi Hana-sensei and Seredy Kriesler-sensei." The headmaster continued.

Jin gasped when he heard Hana's name being called out. Ever since the incident with Mizel, they never heard a word from her.

Hana gracefully walked out and introduced herself, then, Seredy walked to her side and introduced himself.

"Kayagi-sensei, an alumnus of this school, will be Rossius' temporally commander and the new geography teacher, while Seredy-sensei will be the teacher and commander of the new class and virtual country."

"Headmaster, if I may, I would like to announce the second announcement." Seredy requested.

The headmaster merely nodded and stepped aside. Hana respectfully took a step back and eyed the crowd of teachers and students. Her eyes landed on Jin. For a brief moment, their eyes met for a split second.

Jin could see that her eyes contained guilt. He sighed inwardly. He knew that she still blamed herself for that incident.

After the assembly, Mito-sensei pulled Jin aside.

"Are you ok?" Mito-sensei asked.

"I'm fine." Jin replied.

"Do you know Kayagi Hana? She looked like she knows you." Mito-sensei asked again.

"Yes. She was a childhood friend of mine. But disappeared four years ago." Jin answered.

"It looks like we have to be careful. There's no telling what she'll do." Mito-sensei remarked.

Jin only nodded in agreement. Deep down inside, he was worried.

Meanwhile, Hana gathered her things and walked to the direction of class 2-1. As she entered, the students became quiet and went back to their places.

"Hello, as you all know, I'm Kayagi-sensei. I will be temporally being your War Time commander until Commander Ivan comes back. I will also be teaching geography. Are there any questions?" Hana asked.

One of the students raised his hand. Hana pointed at him.

"How much experience do you have as a commander?" The boy asked.

Hana smiled. "I'm afraid I have no experience as a commander, but, I assure you that I will do my best to guide all of you."

The boy frowned. "How can we be sure of that?"

"What is your name?" Hana asked instead of answering.

"Hojou Muraku." The boy answered. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, Hojou-kun, I cannot guaranty that I will be as good as Commander Ivan or the other teachers, but, I can guaranty this. None of us will benefit during War Time if we cannot trust each other. I cannot guide you to victory if you do not trust me, nor will you be able to succeed unless I trust you." Hana answered.

"I see," the boy smiled. "Commander Ivan was right when he said that you were the best candidate to take his place. Forgive me for doubting you, but I wanted to see for myself how would you answer."

"It's ok. I would like the class to introduce themselves so that I can know all of you." Hana said.

The class nodded eagerly. This teacher had quickly gained their respect by being honest and wise.

_At Rossius' Briefing Room_

"Today's mission is to recapture the fortress Angel Piece." Hana informed them.

This earned a lot of whispering of the students.

"But Kayagi-sensei, the last time we tried to attack Angel Piece, we were pushed back by them." A student said.

"It doesn't mean that you don't have another chance to take it." Hana told him.

"But,..." He tried to protest.

"I'm not finish. We will send two platoons to each of these places first." Hana cut in.

Then, several pictures appeared of the screen. Some of the students' eyes widen when they recognised those places.

"Oasis 3, East End Bridge, Eldar City, and Tandem Harbour." Hikari whispered.

"I see. Kayagi-sensei, when we send our troops to these places, Jenock will have no choice but to intercept them at those places. With that, they cannot send anyone to Angel Piece and defend it. Even if they manage to send someone there, they will not have enough time to reach there as it is the furthest territory from them but nearer to us." Ayari explained.

Hana nodded. "At the same time, we could try and recapture those territories from Jenock if all goes well, killing two birds with one stone."

"Now, I will now assign you to your targets." She continued. "The 6th and 7th platoons will go to Angel Piece, but leave only when the others reach their destinations to avoid suspicions ..."

Muraku did not hear anything else but thought back about the time he and Arata fought there and he lost.

"That's all, are there any questions?" Hana asked. When no one asked anything, she dismissed them.

"Come on, Muraku." Hikari called him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Muraku, are you alright?" Mikhail asked him. Muraku merely nodded.

Vanessa looked at him worriedly until Ayari tapped her shoulder.

"Give him time." She said quietly. She knew that Muraku was still upset over that lose and it did not get better when he learned that Arata can us the overload.

"Muraku, stop wallowing about that time and straighten up! Now it's time to kick their butt!" Aaron exclaimed and pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh come on Aaron, stop saying things like that. It's impolite." Hikari chided him.

The group laughed as Aaron pouted, even Muraku smiled at that scene. Hikari and Aaron always knew how to cheer him up.

"Let's get going." Muraku told them. Everyone nodded. Aaron and Kageto went to their control rooms while the rest went to their respective control pods.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1 War time, start_

The 6th and7th platoons waited until the other platoons reached their respective spots before heading to Angel Piece.

"It looks like the distraction has started." Christina remarked as they flew there. Sure enough, there was no one at Angel Piece.

When they reached Angel Piece and landed, they quickly entered and headed to the flag.

"We better hurry. Once they realise that we are here, they'll probably quickly end the fighting and head here." Muraku told them.

"Understood."

"Ayari, I need your platoon to be on watch in case anyone comes and alert us if there's anyone. Vanessa, Mikhail and I will take the flag." Muraku told her.

"Sure, be careful." Ayari agreed.

_With Jenock_

"I can't believe that Rossius is attacking us in four places at once." Catherin complained.

"What made them attack us out of the blue like this?! They never went for four places at once!" Yuno wondered.

"Do you think their new commander have something to do with this?" Rikuya wondered out loud.

"It seems that way." Haruki said.

At Jenock's briefing room, Mito-sensei was trying to figure out Jenock's next move when an alarm went off.

"What the..." she asked.

The screen came up with the image of Angel Piece. She eye widen when she saw Rossius' 6th and 7th platoons entering the building.

'I see. Their goal from the beginning was not those four places but Angel Piece, those places were just distractions.' Mito-sensei frowned in realization.

"First platoon and fourth platoon, head to Angel Piece once you clear out the Rossius troops at your places." Mito-sensei ordered.

"But sensei, even if we clear them out, we won't make it in time to stop them." Sakuya told her.

Mito-sensei gritted her teeth. Sakuya was right. Even if they clear out the enemy troops, none of the platoons could make it in time to stop Rossius from taking Angel Piece. Finally, she contacted Jin.

"Kaidou-sensei, Rossius is at angel Piece. We have our hands full at the moment. Can you send your troops there?" Mito-sensei asked him.

"We'll try." Jin told her. Mito-sensei turned her attention back to her students.

"Listen up. Harness is going to send their troops to Angel Piece now. Once all of you have cleared out the enemy, head there." Mito-sensei ordered.

"Understood."

Back at Rossius' briefing room, Hana was watching the whole thing. 'They should be aware of the trap they fell into now.'

Suddenly, she saw Harness sending their troops to Angel Piece. 'Hmm, looks like this have gotten interesting.'

"6th platoon and 7th platoon, have you entered the flag area?" Hana asked.

"Yes. We have a few more seconds." Muraku replied.

"Good. Harness has sent their troops here; they are on their way as we speak."Hana told them.

"Understood."

"Ayari, can you take on them?" Muraku asked.

"Sure thing." Ayari said. "Alright girls, let's take them down. We won't give them a chance to enter the building."

"Yes!" Hikari said enthusiastically.

Their LBXs, three Miveras, took their stance as Harness' craft carriers came into view.

But before any of Harness' LBX could be dropped down, a siren sounded.

_ The point has been captured. The ownership of Angel Piece will be transferred from Jenock to Rossius. Stop all fighting. Jenock is to evacuate from the premise._

Everyone from Jenock and Harness was shocked. Rossius had taken back Angel Piece from them without any fighting.

_After War Time_

"Congratulations on capturing Angel Piece. Even though we did not succeed on capturing the other points, I'm still proud of all of you for making it possible to take Angel Piece." Hana praised her students when they came back.

"Thank you."

"You are all dismissed. Have a good rest, for tomorrow will be a busy day.

"Hai."

With that, the students left the room.

"Even so, I feel disappointed that we did not have any action today." Hikari said as they walked back to the dorms. Vanessa shrugged.

"At lest we took back Angel Piece. That's all it matters." She said.

"It could have been worst. We could have been fighting against Bandit or other strong LBXs." Mikhail told her. Hikari paled slightly at that.

"Or..." Vanessa added in a creepy voice, "we could be in a dark place where there could be a LBX jumping out any time and surprise us."

"EEK!" Christina shrieked. She was terrified of creepy, scary things.

"Vanessa, I think that was a little too mean." Hikari told her. Unlike her twin, Hikaru, she was more open and caring to her friends.

"Sorry." Vanessa apologised.

"It's ok." Christina told her.

"By the way, Muraku, what do you think about Kayagi-sensei?" Kageto asked. All of them turned to Muraku.

"I think she could be better than Mito-sensei and Kaidou-sensei combine. She knew that Mito-sensei would probably fall into her trap and Kaidou-sensei cannot send Harness to reach us on time."

"Huh? I thought she told us to get ready to face Harness." Aaron asked.

"From what I can see, she probably knew that but told us to get ready as a precaution." Ayari spoke up.

"I see." Aaron said.

"Hold it right there, Rossius!"

They turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was Catherin with her platoon and the others from the 1st platoon.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Muraku politely asked.

"Just because you retook Rossius, it doesn't mean that we'll back down!" Catherin yelled.

"Please don't tell me she's going to challenge you again, Ayari." Aaron whispered to her.

"Dunno. But I hope not." She whispered back.

Catherin pointed at Ayari "You! I challenge you to a LBX battle now. Go, D-cube."

She threw a D-cube which expanded into a box on stands. The terrain was a city one.

Everyone sweat drop.

Ayari sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if she'll ever stop been a sore loser."

"Grrr." Catherin growled. "Go Siren."

"Looks like I have no choice." Ayari muttered. "Go, Mivera."

_Battle Start_

Siren kept on trying to hit Mivera, but each time it got close, Mivera dodged.

"Just stand still!" Catherin yelled.

"Do you really think I would stand still for you to hit me?" Ayari sweat droped.

Hikaru walked over to Hikari.

"Does this often happen?" He asked his sister.

"Only when we take Jenock's territory." Hikari answered him.

"She has been doing this since Ayari defeated her in their first mission rather badly last year." Aaron spoke up.

"Eh? What happened that time?" Arata asked.

"Asked Catherin yourself." Christina told him before Aaron could make any cutting remarks.

"Gah! Just stand still!" Apparently, Catherin was still trying to hit Mivera but keeps on missing.

Ayari sighed. "It's getting late. I better end this now."

Mivera started to make its move against Siren. It did a high kick at Siren and flipped over it only to punch it mid-air at its back.

"Isn't this?" Hikaru wondered.

"Ayari inputs her karate skills into her LBX movement to defeat her enemies." Hikari told him.

Sure enough, Mivera was using karate moves to defeat Siren.

"And the final blow." Ayari tapped some commands into her CCM.

Mivera kicked Siren and flipped, slamming its leg on Siren's head.

"The flipping axe kick." Mikhail recognized.

Siren break over.

"AHHHH!" Catherin screemed.

Haruki sighed. "Let's go. It's getting late."

He glared at Muraku before leaving, the rest following him. Hikaru sighed.

"Mah, I'll see you tomorrow, Hikari."

"Sure thing, Hikaru-nii." Hikari waved goodbye.

"We should get going." Muraku said. The rest nooded.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 3_**

_The next day_

Hana was having a major headache by recess; she could not believe that half of the school students did not even know that the London Bridge WAS IN LONDON! Half of them answered that it was in Africa, some in Taiwan, and some in America. At least some of them answered correctly but in a smaller margin compared to the ones who gave her silly answers. Heck, she won't be surprise if they were purposely being silly.

'HOW IN THE WORLD DID THEY MANAGED TO SURVIVE WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING WHER THEY LIVE?!' She silently thought out.

*Knock**Knock*

'Who could that be?' She wondered. She was currently in class 2-1 while the rest of the class were out for recess. When the door opened, she eye widen. It was none other than Jin.

"Jin."

"Hana, why did you disappear all these years?"Jin asked.

Hana looked away, looking sad and guilty.

"Don't tell me you still blame yourself for what happened?"

Hana glared at him. "How could I not?" She sighed. "I couldn't protect her, and now she's dead."

"She wouldn't want to see you like this." Jin told her gently.

"I don't want to talk about this now."

Jin sighed. "Fine, but you need to get over it soon." With that, he left.

_Before War Time_

"Today, our intelligence team had intercepted a bit of Arabista's transmission. They are planning to attack North City." Hana informed the students. "Therefore, I will send some of you to defend North City. The rest of you are on patrol duty. There's no telling if Jenock or other nations might do if we focus mainly at North City."

"Defend North City and the areas I'm assigning all of you to. The 6th platoon and 7th platoon will defend North City. The rest of you are on patrol duty."

Muraku was a bit surprised. "Only two platoons defending North City?"

Hana smiled mysteriously. "Trust me on this. I have a plan."

"If you say so." Muraku sighed.

"You are all dismissed."

The students ran to their respective control pods.

"I wonder what Kayagi-sensei is planning." Ayari mused as she placed Mivera into its slot.

"Whatever it is, it'll probably surprise us and Arabista." Hikari replied.

Unbeknown to them, Kayagi-sensei was giving Aaron and Kageto some instructions.

"Understand?" She asked after instructing them.

"Hai." The both of them nodded.

"I didn't know that there was something like that at North City. Just how did Kayagi-sensei know about it." Aaron wondered as he guided his platoon's craft carrier to North City.

"If you think about it, she seems to know a lot about the school. Maybe more than the headmaster himself." Kageto told him.

Suddenly, Ayari appeared on Aaron's screen, startling him. "What are you guys talking about? We will miss the landing point if the both of you don't concentrate."

"Uahh! G-g-gomen." Aaron strutted as he directed the craft carrier to the landing point, while Kageto did the same.

"Muraku, do you need us on offence or defence?" Ayari asked after all the units landed.

"Hmm, since it is Arabista, I think it is best for all of us to be on offence. We won't give them a chance to approach the flag." Everyone gasped.

"All on offence?" Hikari repeated.

"Yes."

"Ah! Now I know why Kayagi-sensei wanted us to activate it." Aaron exclaimed but quickly clamped his mouth shut when he realised what he had just said.

"Aaron! We're not suppose to tell them yet."Kageto scolded him.

"Activate what? And what are we not suppose to know?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Hahaha." Aaron laughed nervously.

Ayari narrowed her eyes. "Aaron, is there something you're hiding from us?" She used the 'tell-or-you-will-be-sorry-' tone.

"N-n-no, nothing at all...INCOMING!" Arabista's troops had entered North City.

"Prepare to attack!" Muraku commanded.

"Roger."

"Aaron, keep in mind that this conversation is not over." Ayari warned Aaron as she had Mivera defeat two Vernels by slashing at them with Mivera's claws. Aaron gulped as he continued to monitor the battle.

"Well, you brought it upon yourself. You got to deal with it." Kageto told him as he inputted a code into the computers. "It's done."

"What's done?" Mikhail enquired.

"U-u-um, well, you see..." Kageto did not manage to finish his sentence as Kayagi-sensei appeared on the screen.

"Kageto, Aaron, have the blaster on standby. All platoons are to lure the enemy to the central square.

"Roger." Everyone was wondering about the blaster but they knew that they needed to concentrate on the enemy. They had lured all of Arabista's troops to the Central Square when Kayagi-sensei suddenly gave them a strange command.

"Everyone, get away from the Central Square!"

"Ehhh?"

"Why do we need to get away?" Muraku asked.

Hana merely smiled. "Trust me on this." Muraku paused for a moment.

"Watch out!" Vanessa cried as a Jirant tried to attack him. But, Gunther Yzelphar quickly defeated it.

"Evacuate from the Square!" All of Rosius's LBXs got away from the Square as fast as they could.

"Aaron, now! Fire the blaster!" Hana commanded when she saw that all of their troops were out of range.

"Roger!" A blaster appeared out of nowhere and aimed at the Central Square. Aaron pushed a button and it fired a beam at the square. All the units at the damaged Square break overed.

Everyone was shocked. There was a blaster hidden in North City all this time and they did not notice it!

_After War Time_

"I never knew that there's a blaster like that in North City." Vanessa said as they walked back to the control room.

"Yeah, to think that Jenock had hidden it when they were still on command of North City." Christina remarked.

"I doubt that." Aaron told her. All eyes turned to him.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Hikari asked.

"When we were setting up the blaster, I noticed that the last log of it being used was three years ago, and Mito-sensei only came to teach at the school two years ago." Aaron told them. "Therefore, I believe that she has no idea about it."

"But how did Kayagi-sensei know about the blaster?" Muraku wondered.

Ayari stopped as they arrived at the control room. "We can ask her now." She went in followed by the others.

"Kayagi-sensei, how did you know about the blaster at North City?" Ayari asked without beating the bush.

Hana smiled. "Do you remember that I'm an alumnus student here? I remembered every single detail about the Rossius territory. When I was a student here, North City was still under Rossius until two years ago. We built the blaster then to attack Arabista. However, when Jenock took North City, we hid the blaster to prevent them from using it."

"I see. But why did Aaron and Kageto have to hide it from us?" Ayari gave a pointed look at them. They shrank under her gaze.

Hana gave an innocent smile. "I like to surprise the enemy and all of you from time to time."

Everyone sweatdrop at her answer.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 4_**

_A few weeks later_

A lot of things happened in a few weeks time. First, Jenock's first platoon got a new LBX which was no doubt capable of fighting Bandit and withstands the overload. Second, Honshihara Hikaru was electrocuted in his control pod, which made Hikari extremely worried, and Jenock's first platoon created another new LBX. Third, Commander Ivan came back, so Hana was no longer Rossius' commander, but was a full time geography teacher.

As Hana scored the students' work, she could not help but chuckle as she saw the results of her threat to her students.

*Flashback*

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT THE NILE RIVER IS IN EGYPT, NOT PARIS!?" Hana screamed and Arata who answered the same question she has been asking around for the past few minutes wrongly. She was having a class with Jenock that day and so far, practically all her classes had been unable to meet her standards of geography as the previous geography teacher before her was an incapable teacher.

Arata and several students winced at her loud voice. They knew that they were trying her patience for not meeting her standards. But, they feel that it's not their fault that the previous teacher was incapable of teaching them.

Haruki took it upon himself to pacify her as she looked like she wanted to throw the chalk in her hand at Arata.

"Kayagi-sensei, I know that he answered wrongly, but it's not entirely his fault. Our previous teacher was not good in teaching us geography."

"Oh, but did it occur to you that you should study the textbook on your own if the teacher doesn't teach well?" Hana asked coldly.

Haruki had no answer to that. Some of the students had tried to study on their own, and they managed to answer more than half of her questions correctly.

Hana glanced at her watch and turned to face the class.

"As there is only five more minutes to recess, I'm dismissing you early. But, tomorrow there will be a test. Anyone who does not get 40% or above will have to stay back during War Time for extra coaching. So, please review your textbooks and the notes I have given to all of you." She collected her things and exited the room, not looking at the shock looks of the students.

*Flashback end*

She had done this threat not only to Jenock, but to all her classes and the results were satisfying. All her students had worked hard and in the end, not one of them scored 50% and below.

Hana glanced at the clock in the small office she shared with Sawa-sensei, the music teacher and her senior during her school days here. 'War Time will start in a few minutes. I think I'll go and watch.'

She got up and walked to the viewing rooms. Along the way, Hikari spotted her.

"Kayagi-sensei, are you going to watch War Time today?" Hikari asked as she approached her.

"Yes. I have nothing to do since I have finished scoring all the papers." Hana smiled at her. She had a soft spot for Hikari as the girl is always kind to everyone.

"Oh. Are you alright?" Hikari asked concernly. "You look tired."

"I'm fine." Hana told her.

"Um, ok." Hikari was still worried but decided to put that aside for now.

"Come sit with us." Hikari gestured Hana to follow her.

Hana chuckled. "Ok."

They walked over to where the rest of the 6th platoon and the 7th platoon were.

"Kayagi-sensei." Muraku acknowledge her.

"It's rare to see sensei here." Vanessa said.

"I have nothing better to do since I've scored all your work." Hana told them.

"D-d-did any of us fail?" Aaron asked nervously.

"Don't worry. None of you failed." Hana waved her hand.

Kageto and Aaron released and sigh of relief.

Hana looked at the screen.

"Is there anything going now at Tandem Harbour?"

"Apparently it was rumoured that Arabista was planning an attack on it." Ayari told her.

"I see."

Jenock's craft carrier came into view. Trivine and Dot Blastrizer dropped down.

Hikari frowned. Val Sparos has yet to drop out.

Suddenly, Val Sparos dropped out. But it did not land properly.

Hikari gasped. The rest looked surprised.

'It looks like he has WTSD.' Hana silently thought. 'It'll be hard for him recover, but, Saruta-instructor will see that he does so.'

She quietly got up and left. Muraku noticed her leaving but said nothing about it.

"Wonder why Val Sparos was unable to land properly." Aaron spoke up.

"Honshihara-kun is probably scared." Christina told him.

Hikari only kept quiet. Ayari saw this and nudged her.

"I saw him walking in town just now." She whispered quietly so that the others would not hear.

Hikari nodded and slipped off to find her brother.

'Let's see, where is he?' She wondered. Suddenly, she spotted him.

"Hikaru-nii!" She called him.

Hikaru turned around and stopped.

"Hikari, what's wrong?" He asked as Hikari came up to him.

"I just wanted to see if you're ok. Val Sparos did not land properly, so I was worried." Hikari told him.

"I see." Hikaru did not look at her. Hikari looked at him worriedly and took his hand.

"Hikaru-nii, if there's anything bothering you, you can tell me."

Hikaru sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I just felt scared when I entered to control pod."

Hikari looked thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly, she started to pull him somewhere.

"Oi, Hikari, where are we going?" Hikaru asked.

"Just come."

Hikari brought him to a cliff facing the sea.

"Here's where I come if I'm feeling scared or worried. The view just takes away my breath that I forget all my worries." Hikari told him.

"It is beautiful." Hikaru smiled.

"Hey, Hikaru-nii, do you have a favourite pastry?"

"Chocolate muffins. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know." Hikari smiled mysteriously.

"We better head back now." Hikaru told his twin.

Hikari smiled. "See you tomorrow, Hikaru-nii."

Hikaru smiled and nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 5_**

When Hikari was done with her homework, she went to the kitchen and got permission to use it.

She was in the middle of making chocolate muffins when Muraku came in.

"Ah, Muraku, is there anything you want?" Hikari asked as she mixed some of the batter together.

"I just wanted to see what you are doing. You were rather quiet during War Time and you ran off after that."

"Oh, I just went to find Hikaru-nii and see if he's fine."

"I see." Muraku would not show it, but he was a bit jealous of the attention she showed to her brother as he has a crush on her. Hikari was oblivious to it but Aaron seems to know about it. What the both of them didn't know is that Aaron was behind the door and was listening to every word.

"Then, I won't disturb you now." Muraku turned and walked to the door but stopped halfway. "Don't forget that he's the enemy. You are in Rossius, he is in Jenock."

Hikari frowned. "You don't have to remind me about it." She stirred the batter a bit roughly. She hated to be reminded that Hikaru was their enemy.

Aaron nearly groaned. 'Don't say things that will make her angry at you, baka.' He quickly hid behind a curtain when he head Muraku's footsteps closing in at the door.

"And Hikari." Muraku turned back. He hesitated to say something.

"What is it?" Hikari sounded a bit annoyed. She thought he was going to say something about her relationship with Hikaru again.

Aaron resisted the urge to facepalm when he heard Hikari's annoyed tone. 'Now you did it. You shouldn't have said that.'

Muraku sighed. "Just don't stay up to late."

Hikari nodded curtly.

When Muraku left the kitchen he rubbed his temples. "Come out Aaron. I know you are here."

Aaron laughed sheepishly as he emerged from his hiding spot.

"Sorry. I was a bit worried." Then, he became serious. "We need to talk. Let's go outside"

Muraku raised an eyebrow but followed Aaron as he leaded him to a quiet spot in the garden.

"You like Hikari, yes or no?" Aaron asked straight forwardly.

"Aaron, I don't have time for games."

"I'm serious here. Unlike my twin brother, I can be serious whenever I want." Aaron informed him. He softened a bit. "I'm just concern for you. Ever since Hikari's brother came to this school, you had been somewhat distant to her. And, you annoyed her back there, and I know that Hikari don't get annoyed for any reason. She's hurt that you have been distancing yourself from her. "

Muraku only kept quiet.

Aaron placed a hand on his shoulder. "As your brother, I want to help you where ever I can."

"I don't know what came over me." Muraku whispered. "I just felt jealous that she seems to care for her brother more than she has ever cared for us."

"You know that the both of them have been separated for many years and they are twins. Hikari would naturally want to be with her brother after not seeing him for so long."

"But, you don't show anything like that." Muraku countered.

Aaron let out a bitter laugh. "I was abandon by my parents because I am not as good as Arata. How do you expect me to care for him when it was his fault that he stole all of their attention to the point of them abandoning me?"

Muraku turned away. "Sorry for bringing that up."

"It's ok. But I'll rather worry about you than waste my time on my_ brother dearest._" He mocked. "I don't understand why you are that interested in him."

"I doubt that you will." Muraku smiled.

"Anyway, back to the topic, you haven't answered my question. Do you like Hikari?"

Muraku kept silent for a moment. Finally, he sighed. "Yes. I do like her."

Aaron smiled gently. "Then you should confess. I could help you if you want."

But Muraku shook his head. "Not now. I still need to complete my mission and my goal. I don't want to tell her just yet."

"I see." Aaron said quietly. He looked up and said firmly, "But, there's something you must do tomorrow. Apologise to Hikari."

"I know."

Aaron smiled. "You don't have to tell her about your feelings, but you should tell her why you have been distancing yourself from her recently."

Muraku smirked. "I will."

"Good. Let's go back inside. Everyone would be wondering where are we now." Aaron said as he walked back to the dorms.

_The next day_

"I'm going now!" Hikari wore her shoes and was about to go out when she felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned around and saw Muraku. "Oh, Muraku, good morning."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Muraku asked.

Hikari was panicking inside. She had tried to avoid him until now but it seems that she can't escape now.

Muraku looked at her worriedly and shook her a little. "Hikari?"

She snapped out of it. "Oh, s-s-sure. I don't mind."

They left the dorms and unbeknown to them, Aaron was watching them. He smiled and turned to get his things only to meet the curious looks of Vanessa and Christina.

"Ahh!" Aaron screamed. "Oh, it's only you guys."

"Did something happen between the both of them? Cause Hikari had been avoiding Muraku the whole time during breakfast." Christina asked.

"Um, yes, Christy. Muraku sort of annoyed Hikari last night, and now he wants to make it up for that." Aaron told them.

"Eh? What did Muraku do to make Hikari annoyed?" Vanessa wondered.

"Weeeeell, he reminded Hikari about her position with her brother, and, you know the rest."

Vanessa shook her head. "Boy, he really did it."

"Maa, I talked with him last night. I told him to apologise to her and he agreed. Heck, I think he's doing that right now." Aaron told them.

"Good." Christina nodded. She placed her hands into her pocket. "Eh?" She pulled out a hair tie. "Ah! Hikari's hair tie! I forgot to give it to her at breakfast!"

Hikari and Muraku were walking in silence. The only sound around them was the wind blowing around them.

'Oh, why did I forget to tie up my hair today?!' Hikari sighed as she pulled back the hair on her face.

"You forgot to tie your hair again?" Muraku broke the silence. Hikari only nodded as she tried keeping her hair from her face.

"Here." Muraku handed her a blue hair tie.

"Ah, thank you." Hikari took the hair tie and tied her hair. "Why do you have a hair tie on you?"

"Whenever you are upset or annoyed, you tend to forget to tie your hair." Muraku looked at the ground guiltily.

"Muraku, I..."Hikari tried to speak but Muraku cut her off.

"I am sorry for bringing that up last night, I knew that you hated being told that and yet, I still brought it up."

Hikari was slightly stun but smiled at him. "It's ok. I forgive you."

"And, I had been distancing myself from you because I was jealous of the attention you kept on giving to your brother." Muraku admitted.

Hikari eye widen. She did not know that Muraku was distancing himself from her because of that. Then again, she had been paying less attention to her friends since Hikaru came to the school.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that I was paying less attention to all of you since Hikaru-nii came to the school." Hikari apologised.

"I should be saying sorry." Muraku told her.

"Maa, since we got it all sort out, let's not bring it up again." Hikari giggled.

Muraku smiled. "Fine by me."


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Danball Senki WARS or the song

**_Chapter 6_**

_During recess_

Hikaru was at a quiet part of the school grounds which is seldom frequent eating his snack. He didn't want to be his teammates for the moment. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He looked up and saw that it was his twin sister. She was holding a container.

"Hikari?" He was slightly surprised that Hikari managed to find him.

"Ah, Hikaru-nii. I came here to give you this." She gave him the container she was holding. Hikaru looked at it uncertainly and looked back at her.

Hikari smiled and nodded. "Open it."

Hikaru opened it and eye widen. Inside were four chocolate muffins.

"Thanks." He took a bite from one and smiled. "It's good. You made them?"

"You're welcome." Hikari grinned. "And yes, I made them myself."

"Oh, there you are."

Hikari and Hikaru turned around and saw the rest of Hikaru's teammates walk over.

"So there you are. We were wondering where you are." Arata grinned. "Oh, hi Hikari."

"Ah, hello." Hikari bowed politely. "I'll leave now."

"Ah, it's ok. You don't have to leave now." Haruki told her.

"No, it's fine. I promised Ayari that I'll go to the music room once I see Hikaru-nii." Hikari started in the direction of the school buildings.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Hikaru took another bite from the muffin.

"Sure."

Once Hikari was out of earshot, Sakuya smiled slyly at Hikaru.

"So, who gave you those muffins?"

"Hikari." Hikaru said nonchalantly.

"Did she make them herself?" Haruki asked.

"Yeah."

"Heh, Hikari really cares for you that much." Arata commented.

"I guess you could say that."

_At the music room_

The rest of the 7th platoon and the 6th platoon were already in the music room waiting for Hikari.

"Where is Hikari?" Christina groaned. "We cannot start until she comes."

"Be patient Christy. I'm sure that she's on the way." Ayari told her. Just as she said that the door burst open.

"Sorry I'm late." Hikari panted.

"Finally, we can start." Christina stretched and played a few notes on the keyboard.

"What song are we practising today?" Aaron asked.

"Hmm..." Ayari thought for a moment and sighed. "To be honest, I have no idea."

"Then, why don't we try 'Innocent'." Hikari suggested.

"Hm, ok." Ayari took her bass guitar and strummed a few notes. "Why don't you sing today, Hikari."

"Ok."

_I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
And everybody believed in you?_

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
You're still an innocent,  
You're still an innocent.

Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you had seen what you know now then

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
Before the monsters caught up to you?

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not what you've been  
You're still an innocent  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did.  
You're still an innocent.

Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too  
Minds change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to be brand new

It's alright, just wait and see

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not what you've been_

_You're still an innocent._

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32, and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent._

_You're still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_It's never too late to get it back._

"Well, that was good." Kageto commented.

"But we still could use some improvement." Ayari muttered as she looked through the music sheet.

*RING*

"We better get back to class now." Muraku told them.

"Hai."

The same pattern happened for the next few days. Hikari would bring pastries for Hikaru to 'give him energy for his kendo classes' as she puts it. In fact, Arata had teased him that Hikari was giving him more energy than he could burn off at kendo classes.

"Hikari, you don't have to give me pastries every day, you know." Hikaru told her when she gave him a container with pastries.

"Maa, if you want me to stop giving you pastries, you better get back on the battle field." Hikari pouted.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm giving you pastries to encourage you in your kendo classes." Hikari explained.

"I see. But I don't understand why they even want me to do kendo classes." Hikaru complained.

"Maybe the classes are to help you realise something. I mean, isn't there a purpose for everything Mito-sensei wants you to do?" Hikari suggested.

"Maybe."

Hikari smiled. "Well, good luck. I want to see you on the battle field again."

"I'm sure that your teammates wouldn't like you saying this like that to me." Hikaru said wryly.

"Maa, I don't mind so long as you get better soon." She laughed.

_During War Time_

'Let's hope that today is the day Hikaru-nii steps back up on the battle field.' Hikari thought as she and her teammates took their seats in the viewing room.

As War Time went on, Jenock was doing well despite the sheer numbers of Arabista.

"It looks like their holding up quite well." Vanessa remarked.

"Yeah, but, can Jenock hold on with just two LBXs?" Mikhail wondered.

"Muraku-senpai, what is so interesting about Jenock?" A junior, Wataru asked.

"It is important to pay attention to the 1st platoon, especially Sena Arata." Muraku calmly replied.

Aaron snorted which earned a glare from Ayari and Christina.

"Be polite." They hissed.

Suddenly, another LBX appeared.

"Doesn't it look like Val Sparos?" Aaron asked.

Hikari smiled. "Yes and I am willing to bet that it is my brother who is controlling that LBX."

They watch as the LBX took down multiple enemies and a unit of Bandit.

Muraku gripped the arm rest tightly. "Jenock has gotten stronger."

"That was awesome, Hikaru-nii. I wish I can take down Bandit like that." Hikari congratulated her brother after school.

Hikaru smiled. "Thanks Hikari. And I really think you can match against Bandit. Going against you is a lot harder than against Bandit."

"Oh. Maa, I'll get better so that I can fight them like you." Hikari giggled.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." Hikaru waved.

"Bye."


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Danball Senki WARS or the song

**_Chapter 7_**

"Achooo" Hana sneezed. Recently, she had not been feeling well. She kept on coughing and sneezing a lot and her throat hurts a lot.

"Are you ok?" Sawa asked as she entered the office.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took out a box of disposable masks and took one out.

"Did you stay up late again?" Sawa asked again. Lately, Hana had been staying back at the school until very late at night and going home at 3-4 in the morning. She even fell asleep at her desk more than once.

"Yeah, I needed to complete their test papers." Hana snapped a binder on the sheets of paper she was holding.

"You know, being a teacher doesn't mean you can just simply throw away your health just to make sure that your students don't fall back." Sawa chided her.

"But they are still way behind than they should be." Hana groaned. *cough**cough*

"I think you should rest for today. You're in no shape to teach." Sawa insisted.

"But," Hana was cut off by Sawa.

"No 'buts'. I'll inform the headmaster that you are unwell."

"Just for today. I'll take the day off tomorrow." Hana pleaded.

Sawa gave in. "Ugh, fine. But, I will see that you don't stay back and go home as soon as school's over. And you are not allowed to bring back any of your work."

"Thanks." Hana wore the disposable mask and gathered her things and went to her class.

'I hope that she is fine.' Sawa shook her head.

For the whole day, Hana kept on coughing and sneezing, worrying everybody.

Finally, when school was over, Sawa practically chased her out of the office and locked away all of her work.

"Now you won't be able to get it until you get better." Sawa rolled the key of the safe where all of Hana's work was locked up.

"Geez, I don't think you need to do all that just to make sure that I don't work at all." Hana complained as she took her handbag from Sawa after she checked that she did not bring a single paper back.

Sawa only rolled her eyes. "You never know. Anyway, go back home now and rest. If I see you at school tomorrow, I will drag you back to your house and lock you inside until I am 100% sure that you have recovered."

"Is it necessary to be that extreme?" Hana asked.

"For you, it is."

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving now." Hana gave up.

"Take care."

As Hana walked back to her house, she suddenly became dizzy. "Ugh." She tried to steady herself.

Jin just happened to be walking by when he saw Hana trying to steady herself. 'Hana?'

Suddenly, Hana fell forward.

"Hana!" Jin caught her before she met the ground. He frowned and touched her forehead. He was shocked when he felt that her body temperature was very high.

He shook her gently but did not get any response. 'She must have fainted. I better bring her back.' He gently carried her back to her house. Thankfully, Hana had told him where her house is and gave him a set of spare keys for emergencies.

"Don't tell me you had overworked yourself again." Jin muttered as he unlocked the door. He placed her on the couch and went to the kitchen to look for medicine.

When he went back to the living room, Hana was trying to get up.

Jin immediately went over and pushed her back down. "You shouldn't get up yet."

Hana eye widen. "Jin?"

"Here." He gave her some medicine and a glass of water. She took them hesitantly.

"What happened?"

"You were walking back home when you fainted. I just happened to walk by and saw you. So, I brought you back." Jin explained to her.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry for troubling you." She ate the medicine and took a gulp of water.

Jin smiled. "It's ok." He became serious. "You need to take things easy. Sawa-sensei told me that you have been pushing yourself a lot recently."

Hana sighed. "I can't help it. The students are way behind in geography and I promised the headmaster that I'll look for the students who could be Bandit, which means that I have to watch War Time whenever Bandit appears and take care of my geography papers later."

Jin eyed her carefully. "Why don't you leave Bandit to Mito-sensei and I?"

Hana snorted. "I know the both of you. The two of you are more focus on getting the parasite keys than finding out Bandit's identity."

Jin rubbed his head sheepishly. "True..."

"Then, why don't we work together. I am sure that Bandit is after the parasite keys as well. So, if you find out Bandit's identity, we won't have to worry about them getting the parasite keys." Jin suggested.

"I'll think about it." Hana stiffed a yawn.

"You better get some rest now." Jin got up to leave. "I need to meet up with Mito-sensei and discuss something with her. I'll come back later to check on you."

Hana nodded and grabbed a blanket and pillow from another couch. She laid back and fell asleep.

Jin quietly left the house and called Mito-sensei.

"Mito-sensei, I need to discuss something with you." Jin told her.

"Ok. I'll meet you at the usually spot."

Jin quicken his pace and went to the cliff facing the sea. Mito-sensei was already there.

"What do you want to discuss about?" Mito-sensei asked him.

Jin paused for a moment. "It's about Bandit."

Mito-sensei frowned. "What about them?"

"As we already know, Bandit is looking for the parasite key like us. I found out that Kayagi-sensei was assigned to find out Bandit's identity by the headmaster." Jin told her.

Mito-sensei eye widen. "That's the first time I heard about it."

"Yeah." Jin continued. "She told me that herself, and I know that she never lies."

He then spoke seriously. "So, I suggested to her that we work together. If we can find out their identity, we won't have to worry about the parasite keys falling into their hands."

"And what did she say?" Mito-sensei enquired.

"She said that she'll think about it."

"Hm, it's true that if we uncover Bandit's identity, we won't have to worry about the parasite key falling into the wrong hands. But, are you sure about this?" Mito-sensei asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jin told her firmly.

Mito-sensei nodded. "I'll leave her to you. I have a few things to attend to."

"Ah." Jin turned around. "I'll be taking my leave now."

"Be careful."


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 8_**

Jin bought a few ingredients at a shop and went back to Hana's house. He quietly entered the house and saw that she was still sleeping. He entered the kitchen and started to make porridge.

After he made the porridge, he placed the bowl on the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside the one which Hana was sleeping on. He looked around and saw a photo on the wall that made him froze. The photo showed them and their friends with the duck shuttle at the background. He remembered that they took this photo four years ago after they defeated Hiyama Mami.

"Ugh." Jin snapped to attention and saw Hana stirring.

"Oh, you're back." Hana said when she saw Jin.

He nodded and gave her the bowl of porridge. She looked at it suspiciously.

"Did you make it?" She asked. Jin nodded.

"Haven't you forgotten the last time you made porridge, you failed miserably." Hana eyed the bowl suspiciously.

Jin rolled his eyes. "In my defence, I was ten years old that time, and this is not the first time I made porridge in eight years."

"Fine. We'll see how much improvement you made." She took a scoop and nervously put it in her mouth. She was clearly still traumatised by her previous experience with Jin's cooking. Jin could not help but chuckle at her nervousness.

Hana smiled when she tasted it. "It's good." She turned to Jin. "When did you become a better chef?"

Jin smirked. "Back then when I was studding under Mito-hakasen, Mito-sensei taught me how to cook better."

Hana's smile faded a bit. "Oh." She sounded disappointed.

Jin seemed to notice her disappointment. "Is there anything wrong?"

Hana only shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong." She thought for a moment. "Mito-hakasen is Mito-sensei's father, right?"

"Yes. He went missing three years ago when he came to this island. Mito-sensei came here to teach in order to look for him." He suddenly thought of something. "Hana, the headmaster said that you are an alumnus of this school right?"

Hana nodded.

"Then, did you see him when you were studding here?"

Hana thought for a moment and shook her head. "Sorry, I don't believe that I have seen him on the island before. He may have showed up, but I was mainly focusing on my studies and my training."

Jin frowned. "'Training'?" Then, realisation dawned upon him. "You had been training your TSG powers?"

Hana sighed and nodded. "I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I was not ready and I placed everyone in danger. So, I want to be ready for anything now."

"I see."

"And," Hana turned to Jin. "I'll take up that offer to help you."

Jin eye widen. "Really?"

Hana gave a decisive nod. "Yes." She carefully got up and got a few folders from a shelf.

"This is my investigation so far. All of it points to one nation."

"Eh, one nation?!" Jin asked surprised.

"Yeah, it is Ezeldam."

Jin was shock. "Ezeldam? But, why didn't you tell the headmaster?"

"Although everything points to Ezeldam's students being Bandit, I don't have enough solid proof." She calmly told him.

"I see."

*cough**cough*

Hana went into a coughing fit. Jin quickly patted her back and gently pushed back some hair in her face "You should rest now. I take it that you won't be coming tomorrow?"

Hana grunted. "If I go tomorrow, Sawa would lock me up in my house."

Jin chuckled. "Glad to know that." He suddenly kissed her on her forehead. Hana immediately blush in a light shade of red.

"Goodnight."

Hana was to stun to speak and only nodded.

_The Next Day during recess_

"Maa, geography is boring if Kayagi-sensei is not the teacher and Sawa-sensei is not doing a good job as a substitute teacher." Aaron complained.

"I don't know about you but I don't think Sawa-sensei should be a substitute teacher for any subject." Vanessa remarked. The two platoons were currently on the rooftop that day.

"By the way, Muraku, what happened to that junior that likes to tell you about everything?" Hikari asked.

"You mean Wataru?" Kageto grimaced. Hikari nodded.

"He came here just before you guys came." Muraku told her.

Aaron grinned. "No wonder he looked like he was going to burst when we saw him just now."

Mikhail sighed. "Vanessa, I think your predictions are coming true."

"What did Vanessa predict?" Ayari asked curiously.

"What? I just said that I hope that his head doesn't burst after being tasked to lead a raid on a mission and receiving advice from Muraku, his idol."

Christina giggled. "Fancy Muraku giving advice to a junior who is a fan of his."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh, by the way, Kageto, recently I have been thinking about a new weapon that can be used by both platoons." Aaron took out his trusty sketchbook from his pocket and flipped through the pages and stopped at one. He handed it to Kageto to see.

Kageto raised an eyebrow. "This is?"

"Nani?" Everyone crowded around Kageto to see it. The drawing was a shield and a sword with a few notes below the drawing. The names were written below: 'Reflective shield' and 'Blazing sword'

"So you really completed it." Muraku complimented him.

"Eh, Muraku you knew about this?" Vanessa asked him in shock.

"Actually, Muraku was the one who suggested it."Aaron told them. "But I still have a few problems with it here and there. So, I was hoping that Kageto would help me on this."

"I would, but I'm working on a new LBX for Muraku-san." Kageto looked sheepishly.

"Souka." Aaron looked at the drawing then at Kageto. "Do you need any help?"

Kageto shrugged. "I may need some help here and there, but I was hoping to make it myself this time."

"I see," Aaron slapped his back, making him stumble a bit. "We will try our best to help our teammates defeat Jenock."

"You sure have a lot of strength and energy." Kageto muttered.

Hikari and Christina heard him and giggled a bit.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 9_**

"So, are you feeling better?" Jin asked Hana. He came by to check on her after school and made soup for her for dinner.

"Yeah, maybe all I needed was a day's rest."

Jin frowned and placed a hand on her forehead. Her fever had gone down a bit but it did not mean that her flu was completely gone. "I think you should rest for a few more days. You are still a bit feverish and don't deny that your throat still hurts."

"Ok it hurts a little but I am feeling better." She protested. Jin shook his head.

"Anyway, did anything happen during War Time today?" She changed to subject.

"Nothing much. Bandit did appear again though, this time they attacked Rossius." Jin told her.

Hana frowned. "It's getting tense now, what with Bandit attacking a lot now."

"The headmaster gave an order that if Bandit appears, the students are to suspend their missions and destroy them."

Hana raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that it will work? I mean, no offence to the students, but they don't seem ready to take on Bandit."

"But this is our chance to find the parasite key." Jin argued. "Since we can only follow Bandit's footsteps, we might be able to find out more by going against them during War Time."

Hana sighed. "Maybe I should hand over the files I showed you to the headmaster when I get back, whether I have proof or not."

"Hm," Jin thought for a moment. "Why don't you give me the files and I'll hand them over tomorrow?"

"Ok then." They fell into an awkward silence.

"Ano, Jin, why did you kiss me yesterday?" Hana asked awkwardly.

Jin raised an eyebrow. "I used to do that when you were sick back then when we were kids."

Hana blushed and looked away. "It's just that, it sort of feels different when you do it since we are older."

"I guess so." Jin remarked, blushing slightly.

"S-s-so, how's Harness and Jenock?" Hana asked suddenly.

"Oh, we're doing well. In fact, Mito-sensei and I had decided to use a device that can find the parasite keys in to action soon." Jin told her. He missed the slight jealousy in Hana's eyes when he told her.

"Oh, I see." She said nonchalantly but deep down she was jealous of Mito-sensei. "Good luck with that."

"Ah."

_Rossius' dorms_

"I never thought that Bandit would show up."Wataru was telling the 6th platoon. "Everyone started to become LOST one by one. I've never experienced this type of battle."

"We were on the edge of our seats to." Vanessa informed him.

"I hate to be honest," Kageto admitted. "But I seriously thought that you would be the first one to go, but you fought back."

"You fought without any hesitation." Mikhail praised.

"Thank you." Wataru was still scared despite what they said.

"Keep it up like this. Don't forget that feeling." Muraku advised him.

"Hai." Wataru nodded.

Suddenly, the door opened and Aaron poked his head in. "Ah, there you are, Wataru. Kazumi-senpai is looking for you."

"Ah, I gotta go now." Wataru bowed. "Excuse me."

As he left the room, Aaron chuckled. "I guess got some advice from you again Muraku."

"You bet he did." Kageto told him.

"So, does anyone want to catch a movie?" Mikhail asked.

Vanessa shrugged. "Why not?"

"Yosh, I'll get the girls and popcorn. You guys set up the movie." With that Aaron left to get the others.

"Are you joining us Muraku?" Kageto asked.

Muraku smiled. "Sure."

They ended up watching an action movie until bedtime.

"So, Hikari, what do you think about the movie?" Christina asked as they got into their beds.

"Maa, it was a bit exciting but a bit creepy at the same time." Hikari thought for a while and smiled. "But it was fun, since we had not had these relaxing activities in a long time."

"True." Christina yawned. "Good night."

"Good night."

_A few days later_

"Maa, why do we have to be on patrol duty in Rose City when our headquarters has been moved?" Aaron complained.

"The commander only said that he'll think about it, but he did not say that he would definitely do it, Aaron." Ayari patiently told him. Her platoon was among those who were assigned to protect Rose City along with the 6th platoon and the others including the 27th platoon.

Back at the control room, Commander Ivan was looking at the screen on the floor when the image became fuzzy and there was a transmition noise. "Attentioon to all units. Bandit has appeared! Be on your guard!"

Back at the second world, something shot Wataru's weapon, destroying it.

"Wataru!" Muraku quickly tried to pinpoint where the shot came from. Much to his horror, there where countless units of Bandit.

"Wataru, are you ok?"

"Yes, but my weapon..."

Suddenly, Ayari had Mivera jump in front of Wataru's Gunther and used her shield to block the next shot. Immediately, the shield repelled back the attack with much force that Ayari had a hard time stabilizing Mivera. The repelled shot immediately hit some of Bandit's units, making them Break Over.

"Thanks Ayari-san." Wataru thanked her.

"Now is not the time for that. And Aaron," She yelled. "Didn't you say that it only amplifies the repelled shots by 2 times the original power?!"

*Flashback*

Before War Time that day, Aaron gave the 7th platoon their new wapons.

"Ok, I managed to complete the reflective shields. They can repel back the shots by 2 times the original power. And here are the Blaze Swords."

Ayari looked at the shields suspiciously. "Are you sure that it only repels back the original shots by _only 2 times the power_?" She was clearly still traumatized by the last time Aaron made a weapon beyond the calculations he originally made. The gun that she tried out nearly set her hair on fire.

"Of course I'm sure." He gave a thumbs up.

*Flashback Ends*

"It's not my fault!" Aaron protested. "Bandit's shots are more powerful than what I originally imagined. If the shots are more powerful than I originally set, it would amplify it by 6 times the original power!"

Ayari groaned. "And now you're only telling me?"

"Wataru, use this!" Muraku toss the Belial Edge to Wataru.

"Eh?" Wataru gasped. "The Belial Edge? Isn't this your favourite sword?"He had a determine look. "I'll try my hardest!"

"Keep your composure." Muraku told him. "They are coming."

_Meanwhile at Jenock's side_

Mito-sensei appeared to her students. "Bandit has appeared in Rose City."

Haruki gasped. "At Rose City?"

"Head there in accordance to the order."

"Roger."

Mito-sensei then turned her attention to the 3rd platoon. "3rd platoon, stay where you are and continue to be on guard."

"Understood." But deep down, Rikuya was thinking, 'If only I did not have this parasite key..'

The rest of Jenock set off in their craft carriers and flew off to Rose City.

Meanwhile, the situation at Rose City was getting worse. Bandit was attacking unmercifully and made a lot of students LOST. Even Andrei Gregory's LBX, Grey Beast, who was equipped with the Riding Armour, was pushed back.

Commander Ivan was shocked. "Impossible... Those are our elites! How many units are left?"

"14 of them, sir. But the only ones that can function properly are Gregory's platoon, Muraku's platoon, Ayari's platoon, and Kenbishi Wataru."

Commander Ivan gritted his teeth. "It all comes down to you, Muraku."

Back at Rose City, a Gordo was attacking Wataru, which he had had no choice but to defend himself. But a Caliper started to shoot him from behind until Gunther Yzelphar saved him. Mikhail's Glerior and Vanessa's Gunther immediately stepped in between two of Bandit's units that were surrounding Wataru.

"Their all aiming for Wataru!"

"Why?!"

"We cannot afford to protect him while fighting." Muraku then turned his attention to Ayari. "How are things going at your side?"

"We're getting pushed back. I think we need to regroup and try to fend them off." Ayari said as Mivera slashed at a Caliper with its dagger.

"Roger. Wataru, when you see a chance, take the Escape Stance."

"O-okay."

Suddenly, the Caliper attacking Gunther Yzelphar retreated and Gruxeon started to attack him.

Back at Ayari's position, she and Christina were fending off a Gordon when a Caliper tried to sneak attack from behind.

"Watch out!" Hikari's Mivera kicked the Caliper away.

"Thanks Hikari. We need to finish these guys off in one blow and regroup with the 6th platoon." Ayari commanded as her Mivera to slash at the Gordon before it and Christina's Mivera backed up.

"Hissatsu Function!" Hikari called.

_Attack Function_

_Fire Sword Slash_

Hikari's Mivera held out its Blaze sword as it lit up on fire and spin for a few times and its boosters fired up, thrusting Mivera at the Caliper as the Blaze sword stabbed it, destroying it.

"Hissatsu Function!" This time, Ayari had her Mivera use an attack function.

_Attack Function_

_Homura-Kuzushi Kiwami_

The attack function finished off the Gordon and a nearby Caliper.

"Yosh, head over to the 6th platoon's position!"

"Roger."

Over there, the two units attacked and slashed off Gunther and Glerior' arms.

"Wataru, run!"

"Eh, but...Mikhail-san, Vanessa-san..."

"Hurry up and get out of here!"

"...Understood." Wataru's Gunther quickly left, only to be intercepted by Charlotte Rein's Caliper. She started to attack him. Wataru attempted to attack her but keeps on missing. The Caliper kicked the Belial Edge out of his grasp and kicked him.

Muraku saw what happened. "Wataru!" He wanted to help him but the Gruxeon continue to attack him.

Several of Bandit's units were inching in on Vanessa and Mikhail. At that moment, however, Christina's Mivera fired several shots at them. The rest of the 7th platoon then appeared.

"Are you guys alright?" Ayari asked.

"Yeah, but Wataru... and Muraku..."

"Hikari, Christy, stay here and help them. I'll go to Wataru."

"Roger."

With that, Ayari leaped down to where Wataru was and saw the Caliper stab Gunther with the Belial Edge. She wasted no time and fired up her boosters and slashed Caliper with her claws.

"Wataru, take the Escape Stance. No time for arguing!"

"H-h-hai."

But before he could take the escape stance, Phantom appeared.

'That LBX...' Muraku thought.

"What the...?" Ayari gasped.

Phantom suddenly stabbed Gunther at the core box, Ayari tried to get to him but was held back by Caliper.

"Wataru! NO!"

Phantom released it and backed away with Caliper, then, Wataru's LBX exploded.

Muraku's eye widen while Ayari gritted her teeth.

The craft carriers of other nations then arrived, but they were too late.

_The point has been captured. The ownership of Rose City will be transferred from Rossius to Ezeldarm. _

Everyone gasp. "Ezeldarm?!"

_ Stop all fighting. Rossius is to evacuate from the premise._

_Back at Rossius' Dorms_

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Wataru." Ayari apologised.

"No, Bandit...No, Ezeldarm is the one at fault." Muraku told her.

"Demo, to think that they were Bandit all this time and the management isn't doing a thing against them even though they were the ones who wanted us to destroy them." Mikhail stated.

"Hm," Christina was looking thoughtfully. "Maybe Seredy-sensei did something to the management?"

Everyone looked at her, which made her nervous. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What makes you think that Seredy-sensei did something to the management?" Hikari asked.

"Well, it's just that," Christina took a deep breath. "My mother once mentioned to me that someone seems to be messing with the management to make weird decisions when she was part of it two years ago. Like, they would make a decision, but hold it back for a few months."

"I see." Ayari said. "But this doesn't seem to prove anything about what Seredy-sensei has to do with the management."

"Sorry, but it's just something that was nagging me about this." Christina frowned.

"Anyway, it does not change the fact that Rose City has been captured and many of our comrades are LOST." With that, Muraku got up and left the room.

"He's taking it quite badly." Vanessa remarked.

"Give him some time." Hikari told her. Suddenly, they heard pounding sounds from the front door.

"Muraku!"

Aaron groaned. "What does Arata wants?!" He got up and started for the door.

"Ah, where are you going, Aaron?" Hikari asked worriedly.

Aaron turned around. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going down and see what Arata wants." With that, he left.

"Oh boy." Christina muttered.

Ayari rubbed her temples. "Please tell me that they won't get into a shouting match again."

"Hard to tell." Kageto said. "Let's hope that Muraku-san can stop them."

The door opened and Aaron came in, grumbling. Ayari raised an eyebrow. "That was quick."

'"Muraku told me not to see him. He wanted to deal with him himself."

"Good for him." Vanessa whispered to Ayari.

After a few minutes, Muraku came back in.

"Ah, Muraku. What did he want?" Mikhail asked.

"He wanted to talk with me, but I declined."

"I see."

"Maa," Aaron got up. "We won't be getting anywhere with this." He turned to Kageto. "Kageto, let's go. We need to fix their LBXs."

"Ah." Kageto got up and left the room with him.

"I'm going out for a walk." Muraku got up and left too. The rest just looked at the door.

"Hikari, why don't you talk to him?" Vanessa suggested.

"Eh, why me?"

"Because, you and Aaron are the only ones who know him well, more than Kageto, Vanessa, and I combine." Mikhail explained.

"Ok." Hikari was still a bit uncertain but left the room anyway. She went to find Muraku and found him at the garden outside. When she saw him, she slowed her pace and carefully walked to him and touched his arm.

"Are you alright?"

Muraku flicked his eyes at her and took a deep breath. "Yes."

However, Hikari looked at him carefully. "You don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me."

Muraku sighed in defeat. "I cannot believe that Rose City fell into their hands. And I feel responsible for it."

"You don't have to. Everyone was focused on defeating them when we were not ready. Kayagi-sensei once mentioned that we should not push ourselves when we are not ready but get ready." Hikari told him seriously. "And, everyone who did not get LOST is responsible. It's not fair to push all the responsibility to yourself when all of us were there, fighting to defend Rose City."

"Maybe." Muraku said absentmindedly.

Hikari sighed. "You know, you cannot dwell on this. Wataru would not be happy to know that you are mopping around just because he got LOST."

Muraku kept silent.

Hikari studied him, debating on what to say. "Miki-nee did say that we should not always think about it but stand up again when we fall." She said softly.

Muraku jerked up at her words. "True... Sometimes I miss her."

Hikari smiled softly. "Me too."

_Meanwhile_

Hana rushed to the meeting spot where Jin told her to meet him and Mito-sensei. She was running late that day because the headmaster had held her up for a long time.

"... So, the parasite key has landed in the hands of Ezeldarm." Mito-sensei was saying.

"Ah, we had also identified the transmition noise that Bandit emits. It is an EMP net that prevents the parasite key from leaving a certain radius. Once the original holder is LOST, it would stay within the radius until it enters another LBX." Jin added.

"Sorry I'm late." The both of them turned around and saw Hana coming.

"Hana, what did the headmaster want?" Jin asked.

She sighed. "He wants me to hand over all of my investigations to the management in case there might be something that they can use against Seredy."

"Souka." Mito-sensei looked at the sea. "Ezeldarm already has one parasite key. One more in Rikuya's LBX. How long can we protect it?"

"I guess we need to be more careful now." Hana said thoughtfully. "Though I have a hunch that Seredy has something up his sleeves."

"What do you mean?" Mito-sensei asked.

Hana looked at the both of them. "Do you remember the day that Jenock and Harness made Dot Blastrizer?" The both of them nodded. "No one outside of Jenock and Harness is supposed to know about it, but, Bandit somehow came to know about it."

Jin gasped. "Masaka... You're not suggestion that..."

"Yes," Hana nodded. "There may be a spy for Ezeldarm among Jenock or Harness."

Mito-sensei eye widen for a moment. "If that is true, we cannot let down our guard."

"Ah."

"Also, Kayagi-sensei," Mito-sensei turned to her. "I have a request for you..."


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 10_**

_The next day_

The 6th platoon, 7th platoon and Andrei Geogory were at the docks to see off the students who were LOST yesterday.

"So many of our comrades are gone." Andrei remarked.

Suddenly, Wataru approached the group. "Muraku-san."

Muraku straighten up. "Wataru."

"Gommen, because of me, you lost your precious Belial Edge." Wataru apologised, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, we could not protect our comrades so we are the one at fault." Ayari told him.

"Muraku-san, thank you for all that you have done." Wataru bowed.

Muraku frowned grimly.

Later that day after school, the two platoons were called to the headmaster's office.

"Why does the headmaster want us?" Christina fretted.

"Dunno. But that's why we have to find out, right?" Aaron told her.

When they arrived at the headmaster's office, they were slightly surprised that Mito-sensei was inside.

"Ah, there you are." The headmaster greeted them. He grew serious. "I am afraid that I have some bad news for all of you."

Everyone tensed. "Due to the fact that Rossius has lost a large amount of territory, they are required to send two platoons to another virtual country according to the rules. And," he paused. "Usually, the management does not interfere in this matter, but, this time, they demanded that the 6th platoon ad the 7th platoon would be sent to Jenock."

"Eh?!"

"If I may, why does the management want to send specifically us to Jenock?" Muraku asked.

"I am sorry, but I have no idea. Once the management decides upon it, we have to abide it." The headmaster told him. "Mito-sensei, starting from tomorrow, they will be Jenock's 6th and 7th platoon."

"I understand."

"I want all of you to go back and pack your stuff. Tomorrow, all of you will be staying at the Duck Manor." The headmaster continued.

"Understood."

"Then, all of you are excused."

When they got back to the dorms, each of them went back to their respective rooms to pack.

"I can't believe that the management wants us to transfer. I'm starting to believe in Christina that the management makes crazy decisions." Vanessa said as she packed her clothes.

"Yeah, but," Ayari paused. "Would Jenock even welcome us?"

Vanessa shrugged. "I don't know. We clashed against them many times; they may hate us and not cooperate with us."

"I wonder how Aaron is faring now." Ayari said mildly.

Vanessa chuckled. "Who knows."

Meanwhile, in Aaron and Muraku's room, Aaron sneezed.

"Bless you." Muraku said.

Aaron sniffed. "Boy, I don't want to be in the same class as Arata."

"Well since you are now, you have to bear with it."

"Does this mean that you would stop competing with Arata now that we are going to be classmates?" Aaron asked.

Muraku thought for a moment. "Yes. We are classmates of the same country, so we have to work together." He paused for a moment. "Can you do me a favour and not argue with him?"

Aaron sighed. "I guess."

Muraku smiled. "Thank you."

_The next day_

Arata was staring out of the window before class. 'Ezeldarm.'

At that moment, Mito-sensei entered the classroom. "Quiet down." She walked to her desk. "Starting from today, Jenock will have eight additions to our class."

"Eight at once?" Yuno wondered.

Mito-sensei looked at the door. "Come in."

As the new students entered, everyone was shock. The new students where none other than Muraku and Ayari's platoon!

"Why are Muraku and Ayari's platoons in Jenock?" Rinko wondered.

"Rossius lost much of its territory in the day before's War Time when Ezeldarm took Rose City. As a consequence, they were forced to send two of their platoons to a different virtual country." Mito-sensei explained.

"So out of all their students, why did they choose these guys?" Catherin grumbled.

"The transfer was decided by the management. Starting from today, they will be Jenock's 6th and 7th platoons." Mito-sensei continued.

"Now we can finally fight together!" Arata suddenly remembered something. 'Wait... didn't Haruki lose his teammates to Muraku in his first mission as captain?'

Haruki thought back about the time when Muraku made his teammates LOST. Suddenly, he stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Haruki..."

As he got closer, Mikhail and Vanessa moved in front of Muraku. Everyone got tensed. Suddenly, Haruki held out his hand. "Glad to have you." Everyone looked surprised.

"It is reassuring to know that two strong platoons are joining our side." Haruki smiled. "Welcome."

Muraku stepped forward and took off one of his gloves and shook Haruki's hand. "Of course. We are happy to be here."

Haruki turned to Ayari. "Welcome." He shooked her hand.

Ayari smiled. "Yoroshiku."

Everyone else was shock at how warmly Haruki welcomed them.

Gendou smirked. "LOST is just another part of War Time."

"Yosh, minna, once we get back, let's throw a party for Muraku and Ayari's platoons." Arata pumped his fist in the air. Usually, this would make Aaron say a rude remark, but, surprisingly, he kept quiet, per Muraku's request. Ayari sighed in relief as she did not want another fight to ensure.

During recess, Ayari approached Catherin.

"Catherin, can I have a word with you."

Catherin was rather surprised but nodded.

"Now that we are teammates, can we put our differences behind and work together?" Ayari said seriously.

Her request had shocked Catherin. Yuno nudged her, snapping her out of it. "Ah... um...sure."

Ayari smiled. "Thank you." She turned and faced the rest of the 4th platoon. "Do you want to join us? Hikari made some cupcakes to share."

Yuno and the rest of the 4th platoon smiled. "Sure."

Muraku and Haruki smiled as everyone got along.

_At the dorms_

"Now, you guys go and unpack your things while we get ready for the party." Yuno shovelled them to the direction of the dorms.

"O-o-ok."

They went to Tome-san and got their room keys. Like before, Ayari and Vanessa would share a room, while Hikari shared one with Christina. For the boys, Muraku would share a room with Haruki, Kageto with Mikhail. Aaron got a room all to himself.

After they unpacked, they went to the dining room per Yuno's previous instructions. When they entered, all they saw on the table was candy.

"It's all just candy..." Vanessa pointed out.

"Sorry... We forgot to tell the dorm director about the party." Yuno apologised.

"Maa, it's fine, it's fine." Arata said. "We all pitched in some silver credits for this anyway."

Vanessa and Mikhail gasped. "You used your silver credits for us...?"

"Well, you're our classmates, right?" Rinko stated.

"This is our treat to you, so you better work it all off during War Time." Catherin said.

"You guys..."

"So then, let's give the 6th platoon and the 7th platoon a warm Jenockian welcome."

"Cheers."

Arata went to Aaron and Ayari tensed in case another argument broke out. "So, what do you think about coming to Jenock?"

However, much to their surprise, Aaron ignored him completely and went to talk to Kageto.

"...Does Aaron have a fever?" Sakuya wondered.

Hikari nervously approached Aaron. "Um, Aaron, are you not feeling well?"

Aaron looked at her in surprise. "Why do you think that I am not feeling well?"

"For starters," Kageto held out his fingers. "You did not make any comebacks when Arata said something, and, you completely ignored him just now." He counted.

Aaron blinked. "Oh, Muraku requested me to not create any arguments with him. So, I figured that the best way to do that is to ignore him completely."

Kageto nodded. "That may be the best way."

Hikari, however, shook her head and went to find her brother.

Aaron and Kageto blinked. "What?"

_Meanwhile_

"I see... the parasite keys." Muraku said after Arata told him everything.

"Yeah. If Bandit steals our parasite key and we let them enter the Lost Area, they'll have full control of the real world." Arata told him. "We can't let that happen."

"Exactly. But, it is surprising that one of the parasite key is in Rikuya's unit..."

"I was pretty surprise when I heard about it too." Arata took a deep breath. "Muraku, I want to protect the Second World. Please, help us protect Rikuya's unit and fight Bandit."

Muraku thought for a moment. "We belong to Jenock's 6th platoon now. Of course we would fight with you. That, and... my goal is to change the Second World. If anything gets in the way of that goal, I will personally destroy it."

Arata smiled. "Arigatou, Muraku."

"I will pass on this information to the 7th platoon."

Back inside, Hikari was chit-chatting with her brother.

"I'm so glad that we are on the same side." Hikari told her brother.

Hikaru smiled. "Ah."

Haruki was slightly surprised at how relaxed Hikaru was around Hikari.

A voice spoke from behind. "They look like they're happy."

Haruki turned around and smiled. "Yeah, they sure are, Ayari."

Ayari smiled. "Maa, I guess sibling love makes them like that."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Rinko and Sakuya were talking about Trivhine with Vanessa and Christina.

"Eh, so you made that Trivhine all by yourself?" Vanessa asked.

"That's awesome." Christina said timidly.

Rinko shook her head. "No. Sakuya and I made it together."

"But, Rinko was the one who came up with the idea to use Dot Blastrizer's design."

"Oh." Vanessa was pretty impressed.

"So, it seems that the both of you work quite well together." Christina remarked. Sakuya blushed slightly at that while Yuno and Hanako snickered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Christina asked nervously.

"No, you did not say anything wrong." Hanako assured her.

Suddenly, Vanessa gasped and called Kageto. "Hey, Kageto."

"Hm?"

"Maybe you could get these two to help you with your thing." Vanessa suggested. Kageto frowned at that.

"Actually, he's in the middle of developing a new LBX for Muraku." Vanessa explained. "But it's not going too well, so he's kinda in the dumps."

"Oh, then, maybe we could try lending you a hand." Sakuya said.

"Sakuya could solve any problem you're having." Yuno told him. Christina only had a worried frown as she knew that Kageto, like Aaron, hates other people helping him when it came to mechanical things. He only accepted help from Aaron, and the latter accepted his help.

"I don't need your help." Kageto snapped. Everyone blinked. "Don't think that you're better than me just because you won against an LBX I made."

"That's not what I said..." Sakuya tried to calm him down.

"You think I'm stupid?!" Kageto yelled. "Don't give me your pity. Just wait and see. I'll make a unit that's way better than yours!" With that, he stormed out.

"Did we do something wrong?" Rinko wondered.

Christina shook her head. "No, I think it was something to do with what Aaron calls a 'mechanic's pride'."

Kiyoka looked up from her CCM as Kageto walked past her. 'Death, upright: Loss'

"It's about time we retire." Rikuya told his teammates and got up.

Just as Arata and Muraku were walking into the building, Rikuya and his platoon were leaving. Rikuya glared at Muraku. "I won't accept you as an ally."

"Oi, Rikuya..." But Rikuya ignored Arata and walked back to the dorms with his team.

Muraku frowned.

_At the beach_

Kageto was sitting cross leg on the sand, thinking about the time when Arata's Dot Phasor defeated Gunther Yzelphar and when Gruxeon toyed with him. 'If only I made him a better unit, neither Rossius nor Muraku would have to go through this.' Then, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Kiyoka. "Who are you?"

"4th platoon mechanic, Sendou Kiyoka."

"Are you here to make fun of me too? Leave me alone" Kageto got up and did not wait for her answer and started to walk away. ". I have my pride as a mechanic."

"The Double Tornado System."

Kageto stopped short at that. "What?"

"A new motor system equipped with a balance mechanism." Kiyoka continued. "With our current technology, it is believed to be impossible to equip it on an LBX without losing durability. But, Gunther Yzelphar moves will incredible stability; I can tell it uses the Double Tornado System."

Kageto blinked, for except for his platoon and Aaron, no one had known that he equipped Gunther Yzelphar with the Double Tornado System.

"Kiba Kageto, ever since I entered this school, I've always been interested in your LBXs and weapons. They always make use of the newest technologies available in novel ways. So, I knew that Rossius had an amazing mechanic with them. The LBXs you create are more complete than Sakuya's inventions."

Kageto scoffed. "What is this? Flattery?"

"I hate flattery, and jokes even more." Kiyoka told him firmly.

"Then, why did I lose to his LBX?" Kageto wondered frustratedly. "Are you saying it's the player? That Sena Arata is better than Muraku-san?"

"No, Muraku is an excellent player." Kiyoka told him. "And, the LBXs you make for him brings out 100% of his power."

"Then why?!"

"It's because Arata brings out 120%" She told him nonchalantly.

"What?" Kageto was surprise. "120%?"

"Sena Arata grows after every battle he has." Kiyoka patiently explained. "To him, there's no limit. That's why, all you have to do is to make a unit that brings out more than 120% of Muraku's power."

Kageto thought about it for a moment. "Can you look over something for me?"

_Back at the Dorms_

Aaron sighed. Ayari had forced him to make sure that the Reflective Shields will not fire back more than 2 times the original power again; therefore, he had to make a lot of recalculations and tuning. He looked up when he heard someone coming up the stairs to the common room. "Eh, Kageto... and, you are the 4th platoon's mechanic."

"Sendou Kiyoka." She introduced.

"Oh." Aaron raised an eyebrow at Kageto and saw is blueprints for the new LBX he was making for Muraku. "So, you're going to have her to help you?"

Kageto nodded. "Yeah." Then, he smirked. "Good luck with your tuning. I thought you already know that Ayari hates it when you go overboard with your calculations."

"I got a bit carried away!" Aaron protested.

"Well, anyway, I need to show Kiyoka something, mind being quiet for a while?"

Aaron grumbled and packed up his things. "I'm done with the tuning anyway. Don't stay up too late."

"Wouldn't dream about it."

As Aaron left, he bumped into Vanessa.

"Oh, Aaron, have you seen Kageto? He ran out from the party when I suggested that Sakuya could help him with his new LBX."

"Um, yeah, he's in the common room. But, I thought you knew that other than me, Kageto hates it when other people attempt to help him in mechanic stuff."

Vanessa laughed sheepishly. "I kinda thought that he might accept his help."

Aaron sighed. "He may not accept Sakuya's help, but he is asking Sendou Kiyoka to help him."

Vanessa gasped. "He is asking her for help?!"

"Shhhh!" Aaron covered her mouth. "Not so loud."

"Sorry." Vanessa said sheepishly. "But, why did Kageto ask her to help?"

Aaron shrugged. "All I know is that Kageto asked her to look over something for him." He faked a yawn. "Anyway, I'm going to bed now. Good night."

Before Vanessa could say anything, he ran upstairs to his room.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 11_**

For the next few days, Kageto and Kiyoka spent a lot of time together, working on Muraku's new LBX, much to his platoon's surprise.

"I thought Kageto hates accepting help from anyone when it comes to mechanic stuff." Mikhail remarked.

"There is a distinctive difference between asking for help and accepting help, Mikhail." Aaron told him.

"So, he asked for her help?" Hikari asked. Aaron nodded. "Yup."

"That's rare." Ayari remarked. "The only time I see him ask for help is when he panicked that he would fail in maths and asked for help."

"I heard that." Kageto called from the other end of the classroom.

"Sorry." But she turned back to the others and mouthed 'It's true.'

Before War Time that day, all of Jenock's students had gathered in the briefing room, except for Kageto.

"What's Kageto doing?" Vanessa whispered.

"He can be so whimsical..."

"We'll begin the meeting now." Mito-sensei said as she faced the students. "We've learned that Ezeldarm is planning on attacking Harness during today's mission."

"Ezeldarm attacking Harness?" arata exclaimed

"After conferring with Kaidou-sensei, we've decided to send the 2nd, 4th, and 5th platoons to aid Harness. As for the 1st, 3rd, 6th, and 7th platoons, you will attack and take control of Ezeldarm's base at Sieg Gigantes, now that its main forces are away on their mission." An image appeared on the floor screen, showing Sieg Gigantes.

"What is that thing that looks like a dome?" Arata asked.

"It wasn't there during the battle at Rose City..." Hikaru remarked.

"The flag should be in there." Muraku spoke up.

"Now that you mentioned it, the position of the flag is exactly where that dome is." Hikari said.

"So, they strengthened their defence..."

Suddenly, the doors opened and Kageto came in, holding a box. "I'm sorry for being late."

"What took you, Kageto?" Mikhail asked sternly.

"Sorry, I didn't expect that the final adjustments would take that long."

"Final adjustments?" Vanessa wondered. "You mean you finished it?"

Kageto nodded at her. "Yeah. Muraku-san, this is your new LBX, Magna Orthus."

"Heh, so you managed to make it." Aaron peaked at it.

"It may be a little difficult to operate, but I know that you can master it." Kageto told Muraku.

Muraku smiled. "Alright. Thank you, Kageto."

Everyone ran to their control pods as War Time was starting and placed their LBX into their slots.

As Muraku placed his LBX into his slot, he silently thought, 'Magna Orthus, lend me your strength.'

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, War Time begin_

The craft carriers launched to their respective locations. As they approached Sieg Gigantes, Haruki gave them some advice. "Though their main forces are away, their defence should still be strong. Don't let your guard down!"

"Roger."

"We are arriving above Sieg Gigantes." Sakuya informed them.

"Descend!" All units descended from their craft carriers.

"Eh, they're not fighting back?" Mikhail wondered. As all units landed they dashed to the dome area.

The 6th platoon was scanning the area. "Nobody's here..." Vanessa remarked.

"Alright. Let's head for the flag all at once." Muraku commanded.

"Roger." Unbeknown to them, the CCTV over there was scanning them. The same thing happened to all of Jenock's units. Back at the briefing room, the screen became a bit fuzzy at first when the first scan happened but stopped when they had scanned all the units.

"You know, I can't help but feel that this is too easy, like they're inviting us to invade them." Christina remarked.

"You're not the only one." Hikari told her.

Ayari thought for a moment. "Have your weapons on standby, just in case."

"Roger."

All the units rejoined at the entrance of the dome and headed up. "The flag is right above us." Muraku informed them.

In Ezeldarm's briefing room, Seredy was watching the screen as it showed the result of the scanning, the final parasite key was with Jenock.

'There it is. The final parasite key.' Seredy thought and gave orders to capture Rikuya's DC Offencer.

When Jenock's units entered the dome, they saw the flag.

"There's the flag." Vanessa pointed out.

They ran to the flag but stopped short when Bandit's units jumped down.

"EH?"

The door slammed shut, trapping them inside.

"Why are they here?!"

"Weren't they going to attack Harness?"

"It was a trap...!" Mito-sensei said in realization.

At the Viewing room, Hana was watching the whole thing and shook her head. "I thought I taught you guys better than to let down your guard."

Back at Sieg Gigantes, Muraku spotted Charlotte's Caliper having the Belial Edge.

"The Belial Edge..." He had a flashback of the Caliper stabbing Wataru's Gunther and tensed.

Gruxeon pointed its scythe at Rikuya's DC Offencer and everyone gasped.

"It can't be...Protect Rikuya!" Haruki commanded. Roy and Akane moved their LBX in front of Rikuya's to protect it. The rest of Jenock's units dashed to intercept Bandit and Bandit did the same except for Gruxeon, who went for the 3rd platoon but Muraku intercepted him.

Magna Orthus pulled out its sword from its shield and held it out. As Gruxeon rushed to attack, Muraku had Magna Orthus push it back and started to slash at it.

'It's speed and power is far greater than Gunther Yzelphar.' Muraku silently thought.

"That's an amazing speed for an LBX." Aaron remarked.

However, Gruxeon flipped and slashed its scythe at Magna Orthus. It could not avoid it in time.

Kageto and Muraku gritted their teeth. 'Its response is off by a bit.'

Meanwhile, Dot Blastriser shield the 3rd platoon from a Gordon's axe and Vanessa launched a missile at a Caliper which was shooting them.

Ayari immediately tossed her Reflective shield to Rikuya. "Catch!"

Rikuya caught it. "Eh?"

"Use it!" She flipped and kicked at a Gordon. She dropped down and swept at its legs, making it fall. A Caliper shot at Rikuya, but the Reflective Shield fired back the amplified shot, which damaged the Caliper slightly.

"Thank you."

'They must know that the final parasite key is in Rikuya's unit.' Mito-sensei thought. '...they scanned us.'

'So, they found out. Now, how can we continue to protect it?' Hana frowned.

Hikaru was fighting with a Gordon when Hikari came and slashed at it with her Blaze Sword.

"Hissatsu Function!"

_Attack Function_

_Fire Sword Slash_

The Gordon exploded when Mivera used its hissatsu function on it.

"Not bad." Hikaru commented. Hikari grinned.

Below, Vanessa's Gunther and Mikhail's Glerior were shooting randomly to fend off Bandit.

"We can't keep this up much longer. Retreat!" Trivhine got in front of the door and used its cannons to try to blast through the door, but Charlotte's Caliper slashed at him with the Belial Edge to stop him. "Damn!"

"I'll take care of it, focus on destroying the door!" Ayari told him as her Mivera punched Caliper to get its attention.

"Thanks!" And Haruki continued to blast the door while Mivera kept Caliper busy.

"Get out of the way, busybody!" Charlotte yelled and attempted to stab Mivera. But Mivera kicked the Belial Edge out of the way and slashed at it with its daggers.

"Hissatsu Function!"

_Attack Function_

_Souken Rangeki_

The barge hit it head on and Caliper break over.

Back at Muraku, Gruxeon was pushing him into a corner by slashing continuously, leaving Magna Orthus shielding itself.

Muraku and Kageto gritted their teeth. Christina was about to step in and help but Ayari stopped her.

"Why aren't you letting Christy helping him?!" Hikari asked worriedly.

"I believe that he can do it!" Ayari told her.

Gruxeon suddenly slashed at Magna Orthus hard that it made him fall.

Muraku thought back when Kageto told him that Magna Orthus might be hard to operate, but he believes that he can master it. 'Kageto...I'll put my trust in you.'

As Gruxeon raised its scythe to slash Magna Orthus, Magna Orthus fired its boosters to get away.

"Hissatsu Function!"

_Attack Function_

_Catastrophe Drive_

The hissatsu function dealt a lot of damage on Gruxeon.

"Alright!" Kageto cheered.

A Gordon slashed its axe at the 3rd platoon and was about to stab Rikuya's LBX when Muraku threw its sword at it that pushed it back. Val Driver, Dot Blastrizer and Magna Orthus stood in front of Rikuya's LBX protectively.

"Hojou Muraku..." Rikuya whispered.

All of Bandit's units gathered in front of Gruxeon, giving them a chance to escape.

"Now, Hissatsu Function!"

_Attack Function_

_Tri-Cannon_

The hissatsu function did its work and destroyed the door. "Everyone Retreat!"

All of Jenock's units quickly ran out and escaped.

Hana heaved a sigh of relief when they escaped but grew serious. 'We may have to think of another way to protect the parasite key.' She got up and went to Jenock's briefing room to meet Mito-sensei and Jin.

"We heard what happened." Yuno approached the 1st and 6th platoon. "Was Rikuya ok?"

"Yeah, it's all thanks to Muraku." Arata told her. At that moment, the 3rd platoon came and Rikuya approached Muraku.

"Thank you. You saved me back there."

"We are classmates from the same virtual country. I just did what anyone would do." Muraku told him which surprised him.

Rikuya smiled and pushed up his glasses. "I see."

Kaito, who was watching in the shadows turned and left.

Mito-sensei was watching them from the briefing room. 'The enemy knows about our parasite key...How can we protect it now?"

She turned around when the door slide open. Hana and Jin walked in.

"Sorry for intruding."

"What is it, Kaidou-sensei, Kayagi-sensei?"

Jin exchanged glance with Hana and nodded.

"It is about the favour you asked me to do." Hana told her.

*Flashback*

"I need you to investigate Kudo Ayari's background."

Hana and Jin had confused looks. "Why Ayari...?"

Mito-sensei became grim. "Because, 11 years ago, my father had two friends researching with him, Imasuri-hakasen and Meika-hakasen. They had two children, a boy and a younger girl. Demo, they disappeared 10 years ago along with their children."

"So, what does this has to do with Ayari?" Jin asked.

Mito-sensei hesitated. "There was one time I remembered that they brought their daughter over to our house for a visit. They looked terrified of something and kept on begging my father about something to do with their children. My father sent me and their daughter outside to play before we could hear any more... And, their daughter seems to resemble Ayari in a lot of ways."

Hana frowned. "So, you are hoping that if we can find Imasuri-hakasen and Meika-hakasen, we may be able to find out more about your father."

Mito-sensei nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Hana promised.

*Flashback ends*

"Well, I did some investigations, and..." She nervously glanced at the door. "I think it is best to tell you at my house. Anyone could come in any minute."

"That may be a good idea." Jin remarked.

Mito-sensei thought for a moment and nodded. "We'll be there at 8, is that fine with you?"

"Yes. Then, excuse me." She left the room just as the students began to return. Before she left, she caught Muraku and Ayari in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. They immediately knew that look, the message was: I taught you better than to let down you guard.


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 12_**

_At Hana's house_

"So, I managed to find out more about Ayari." The three of them were sitting in the living room. Hana took a deep breath before she continued. "You were right. Ayari is the daughter of Imasuri-hakasen and Meika-hakasen."

"Then, did you find out more about their whereabouts?" Mito-sensei asked hopefully.

Hana stared at her. "They're dead." She took out a newspaper clip from a folder and showed them. "10 years ago, Imasuri-hakasen and Meika-hakasen were murdered by a serial killer in their holiday home. Their daughter had barely managed to escape while their son went missing after the attack."

Mito-sensei looked at the clip and frowned. "Why didn't we know about this?"

"Apparently, the attack took place at Okinawa, and this incident was only reported in the local newspaper." Hana explained.

Jin said nothing but looked though the folder. "Ayari does not remember anything about this, right?"

Hana nodded. "The attack gave her a huge emotional trauma, therefore sealing off all memories before that day."

"What about the son?"

"It seems that he did not go with them to the holiday home and stayed back at their home in Tokio. However, he went missing minutes after the attack. He has not been seen or heard since."

"So, does this mean that we had lost all leads to my father?" Mito-sensei asked dejectedly.

"Maybe. But, we should keep on trying." Jin comforted her. Hana again felt jealous of Jin's attention to Mito-sensei, but hid it by pretending to look through the folder.

"So, that's all I managed to find. I'm sorry if it is not enough." Hana said as she replaced all the documents into the folder.

"No. It's ok." Mito-sensei told her.

"Have to both of you have your dinner yet?" Hana asked.

"Um, no, we were planning on going out to eat after we see you. Do you want to come along?" Jin asked her. This time, Mito-sensei did not miss the jealous look on Hana's face.

"No, I'm expecting a call soon." Hana told him with a fake smile. "I think I won't take up your time anymore. Good bye." She ushered them out of the house. Jin was surprised that Hana wanted them out of her house.

After they left, Hana sighed. 'I've already given up on my feelings for him, why do I still feel jealous of Mito-sensei?' She began to remember when she and Jin were little and how they always played together. The phone chose a bad time to ring.

Hana groaned and pulled herself to the phone and answered it. "Bad time to make a phone call Ragura-sensei."

_"Hohoho, did I interrupt something?" _The man on the phone, Ragura Marge bellowed. He was Hana and Sawa's TSG teacher who taught them and several others to control their powers. Currently, he is on the mainland, searching for his son, Michael, who went missing a few months ago. He is also the one who rented Hana the house.

"No, I was just having a trip down memory lane when you called." She replied sarcasticly. "Also, what is so urgent that you need to call me anyway?"

Ragura-sensei's voice became serious. _"It's about Michael and Seredy Kriesler." _ Hana tensed when she heard that. _"As you know, Michael was tasked with the job to find as much information he can find about the World Sabers. Before Michael went missing, he told me 'I have the very thing that can bring down the World Sabers once and for all.' I believe that they have something to do with his disappearance."_

"So, does this mean that, if we can find out more about what Michael-san was talking about, we might take down the World Sabers and find him?"

_ "Yes. Also, I have my reasons to believe that Seredy Kreisler is part of them, maybe even their leader."_

"If that's true, then, we got to be careful. He somehow managed to keep his position as teacher here by blackmailing the headmaster."

_ "He does have some beauty secrete he's hiding. He is actually 90 years old!"_

"What! He looks like a kid!"

_"I don't know about this, he may not be Seredy Kreisler at all." _

'If that's true, then we have to be more careful.'

_"Oh, and one more thing. It seems that he has some help from a TSG."_

"A TSG!?"

_"Yes. A source of mine has told me so. So, I want you to be careful."_

"Will do."

_ "Good luck and Good bye."_ With that, he hung up.

Hana stared at the phone. Her mind was swirling with all that she was told. 'I need to tell Jin about this.' She was about to leave the house but stopped when she remembered that Jin was with Mito-sensei. 'No, he would be with Mito-sensei.' Her heart felt bitter as she thought about the both of them together. 'I guess it's no use. I still like him.' She collapsed along the wall when she realized that and cried softly.

Jin was slightly hurt that Hana had rushed them out, thinking that a phone call was more important than spending time with him. Mito-sensei seems to notice this and contemplated on talking about it.

"Are you ok?" Mito-sensei asked him.

Jin grunted.

"You are worried about Kayagi-sensei, aren't you?"

Jin just stared at the ground. "Yes."

Mito-sensei studied him for a moment. "I noticed that the both of you are rather close, like brother and sister."

Jin contemplated on his words. "We lost our parents in the Tokio Bridge Collapse incident and were adopted by Kaido Yoshimitsu. We grew close over the years, until she disappeared three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents." Mito-sensei told him. "But, it seems that you see her more than a friend and sister."

"Hm?" Jin looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Mito-sensei sighed. Kaido Jin may be a genius when it came to LBX and being a commander, but he could not even figure out his feelings. "Someday you will understand." She glanced at her watch. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow."

Jin nodded at her and she left. 'I think I'll go and check on Hana.' He turned back to the direction of Hana's house.

Back at Hana's house, she was in the same position as she was just now when she started crying and had cried herself to sleep. She did not even stir when Jin opened the door.

"Hana?" Jin went over to her and shook her gently. 'She must be asleep.' He gently picked her up and carried her to her room. When he got to her room, he was slightly surprise that the design of the room was similar to her old room at the Kaido Mansion. He carefully paced her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He hesitated for a moment and kissed her on the lips.

When he left, he thought back about the conversation he had with Mito-sensei just now and understood what she meant and smiled. 'I guess I still like her.' To be honest, he had liked her since they were young but did not have a chance to express it. When Hana disappeared, he thought that his feelings for her also did. But it seems that he still likes her.


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 13_**

"Come on Hikari. It's time to wake up." Christina gently shook Hikari.

"Um..." Hikari slowly got up. She did not have a good night's sleep because of the constant pain in her chest and sometimes her lungs hurt when she breathes in too hard. She hates to admit it, but this has been going on for some time, but not as bad as this morning.

"Are you ok, Hikari? You look very pale." Christina asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hikari said softly. She got out of bed and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Christina looked at her worriedly. This was the first time she saw Hikari not being energetic and not the first one to wake up.

As they went down to the dining room, Hikari kept on stumbling on the staircase and in the corridor.

"That was the third time already." Hikari said as she stumbled again.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Christina asked as she helped her.

"Yes, I'm fine."Hikari snapped. Christina was slightly taken aback. Hikari would never snap at anybody. Hikari also realised this and looked a little shamefaced. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I really think that you're sick. You should rest today."

"I told you before. I'm fine." Hikari insisted.

"If you say so." Christina reluctantly let her go to the dining room. Once again, Hikari stumbled beside her brother's table.

"Hikari!" Hikaru quickly helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Haruki asked concernly.

"Yeah, somehow." Hikari pushed herself up.

"Maybe you should really not go to school today." Christina said.

"For the last time, I'm fine!" She quickly grabbed a tray and sat down with Ayari and Aaron, ignoring their looks of concern.

_At class_

"Oi, Hikari, you can't just say that you are fine and come to school like nothing happened." Vanessa told her.

"I've heard enough of that." Hikari said mildly.

"But, you really don't look well." Aaron remarked.

"I think you should go to Higurashi-sensei." Muraku told her.

Hikaru only watched her from his seat. He was very worried for his sister.

"Quiet down. Homeroom is going to start." Mito-sensei said as she entered the class. Her gaze landed on Hikari who was extremely pale and frowned. 'She doesn't look well.'

"For today's War Time, I want all of you to..."

*Cough**Cough* Hikari coughed rather loudly.

Ayari had a worried frown. "Hikari are you alright?" Hikari did not answer but suddenly lean over and started to vomit out blood, which made Ayari's eyes widen. "Hikari!" She and most of the class ran over to her.

Mito-sensei immediately took action. "Haruki, get Higurashi-sensei and tell her to get a stretcher. We may have to send her to a hospital on the mainland! Ayari, make sure that the blood in her mouth drains out! The rest of you, go back to your seats!"

"Hai!"

When Haruki came back with Higurashi-sensei, Ayari and Hikaru managed to get Hikari on the stretcher and Higurashi-sensei quickly examined her. "Her plus is very weak and there seems to be a problem with her respiratory systems." She said worriedly. "We need to get her to the mainland hospital immediately. Mito-sensei, can you tell the headmaster to call for a helicopter to send her to the hospital?"

Mito-sensei nodded and ran out of the room.

'You will be ok Hikari.' Hikaru silently thought as he gripped Hikari's hand. Hikari then coughed a bit. "H-h-hikaru-nii..." and tried to get up but Ayari pushed her back down.

"You can't get up yet." Hikari looked closely and saw that Ayari and Hikaru were close to tears. "Minna...*cough**cough*" This time, Hikari was coughing up blood. Ayari immediately took action and drained out the blood. "Hikari, you better not talk anymore." Hikari gave in and became quiet.

After Hikari was sent to a hospital on the mainland, Hikaru and Ayari were really worried that Mito-sensei did not allowed them to participate in War Time. Later that night, Hikaru received a phone call from his mother.

"Ah, mom, how's Hikari?"

_"She's stable for the moment, but she might have a fit again."_

"So, what happened to her?"

His mother sighed. _"It seems that she has some problems with her heart and lungs for a while. Your grandmother had the same problem, so, I think this has to do with heritage."_

Hikaru frowned. "Is there any way to treat her?"

_"Right now she is still in the curable stage; so, if she takes her medicine, we can control her illness before letting her have an operation to completely cure her."_

"What happens if it gets worse than that?"

"_Then, our only option is to let her have an organ transplant, which I am hoping to avoid."_

"I see." Hikaru sighed. "Give her me love and the class' greetings."

_"Will do. And please be strong for her. She would not want you to be worried for her." _With that, his mother hung up. Hikaru stared at his CCM for a moment before heading up to the common room.

"Ah, Hikaru." Arata greeted him. "What did your mother say?"

Hikaru sat down before he spoke. "She's stable for now, but she may have a fit again anytime. It seems that she has some problem with her heart and lungs."

"Will she be ok?" Yuno asked.

"As long as she takes her medicine to control her illness, she can go for an operation to completely cure her."

Aaron kept quiet the whole time. He suddenly got up and punched the table. "If only I noticed this early..."

"It's not only you Aaron; we all should have noticed something as her teammates." Ayari whispered, feeling terrible.

Hikaru looked at the both of them. "We need to be strong for her. She doesn't want us to be worried for her."

Christina smiled softly. "She would want that." She clapped her hands together. "Come on. We need to find a way to take down Ezeldarm. We might find a way if train now."

Ayari and Aaron exchanged glance. "True."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go train now."

So the 7th platoon left the room to train. Hikaru stared at them. 'I need to be strong for her. And I have to defeat Ezeldarm for her.' He smiled and got up from his seat and went to Arata. "Arata, I want to practice now. Mind being my partner?"

Arata smiled in relief that Hikaru was fine. "No problem."

Haruki observed them from afar and sighed in relief that Hikari's illness is not affecting their moral, rather, boosting it. 'Thank gooness.'


	15. Chapter 14

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 14_**

_The next day, after school_

"Do you have a feeling that something bad might happen soon?" Christina asked nervously. Ayari and her where walking back together as the others have already gone back.

"Maybe..." But she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Christina asked. Ayari did not answer but placed a finger on her lips and pulled her behind a tree. Not far from them, Seredy and Arata were talking.

"...Relax. I just want to chat a little." Seredy was saying. "You should take avantage of your power more."

Arata only blinked while Ayari frowned. 'Masaka...the overload?"

Her suspicions were confirmed when Seredy spoke. "I'm talking about the overload. I see you don't understand how wonderful ability it is. The overload has the power to completely overhaul the future of humanity."

"That's absurd. The ability is meant to help others, not for his selfish desires." Christina whispered.

"I know." Ayari glanced back at them. "But, I can see why he is so insistent on having Arata on his side. Arata's ability seems more advance than Itan Kyouji's."

Seredy extended his hand. "It is the ultimate mission of those who have awakened it to make use of that power. Join me. Together, we can lead humanity down the correct path."

Ayari and Christina were tensed by then, even though they knew that Arata will never join him.

"No way!" Arata said firmly. Ayari and Christina sighed in relief.

Seredy merely blinked and took back his hand. "I see. That's too bad." He turned around to leave.

"We better get out of here now." Ayari muttered to Christina who nodded. They slipped away quietly to prevent detection.

However, Seredy was not done yet. "Everything will soon change." He turned back to Arata. "The world will be born anew under the hands of us, the World Sabers."

"World Sabers?"

"Arata!"

Arata turned around and saw that it was Yuno and Catherin. He quickly turned back but Seredy was gone! He frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong Arata?" Yuno asked.

"Stop spacing out like that!" Catherin told him.

_Back at the dorms_

"Do youthink that Seredy would easily stop like that?" Christina asked Ayari. They were currently outside the dorm, discussing about what they heard.

"I don't think so. He's not the type of person to give up that easily." Ayari told her. "Also, I think I have the same feeling as you do. Something bad is going to happen soon."

Christina woke up in the middle of the night when someone was banging on it.

"Christina, wake up!" Christina recognized Yuno's voice.

She heaved herself out of bed and opened the door. "What's wrong?"

Yuno had a worried frown on her face. "Did anyone come by here just now?"

Christina shook her head. "I was asleep just now and woke up when you came. Is there anything wrong?"

"Rikuya's LBX was stolen along with the parasite key by Ayabe-san."

"What?! The parasite key was stolen?!"

Yuno nodded her head. "I'm afraid so. We are gathering downstairs, you can come if you know anything about it."

Christina nodded and went downstairs where several students from Jenock had already gathered there. "How did this happen?" She asked Haruki.

"Apparently, Ayabe-san knocked Rikuya out and stole his LBX. Now, we can't find him."

"Demo, why did Ayabe-san do this?" Yuno wondered.

"He may be on Ezeldarm's side." Kiyoka suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"That can't be right." Catherin protested. "I mean, Ayabe-san and Seredy just met for the first time here." Everyone thought back to the time Ayabe-san and Seredy first met during Seredy's class with them.

"So that was all an act..." Yuno said in realization.

"Ayabe-san and Seredy were in cahoots with each other?" Sakuya wondered. Gendou gritted his teeth.

"Something doesn't add up here though." Christina spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, how is it possible that they managed to come this far without anyone knowing at all. Ayabe-san was instantly given permission to be here, and Seredy was appointed to teach here and was not fired when Ezeldarm was revealed to be Bandit."

"That's true. But I overheard from Kayagi-sensei and Kaidou-sensei that Seredy managed to keep his position by blackmailing the headmaster." Yuno told her.

"Demo, my mother once told me that the management had to erase the memory of a person because he threatened to tell the world the truth about the Second World, which made my mother quit in the first place. Why didn't they do it to Seredy and let him stay?"

Arata was looking thoughtful for a moment. "Seredy..." He thought back to what Seredy told hm that evening and remembered that he mention something about the World Sabers. "The World Sabers..." He did not realis that he said it out loud. Yuno and Muraku looked at him in surprise. "Ne, what are the World Sabers?" Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What's up?" Arata asked nervously. "Is there something wrong?"

"I can't believe that you don't know who they are. As expected from a mama's boy. Your parents sure protected you from the horrors of the world quite well." Aaron mocked him.

"What was that!?" Arata yelled.

"Stop it, Aaron!" Muraku scolded him. "Now is not the time for that."

"Demo..." He was cut off by Christina's glare.

"But, what are the World Sabers anyway?" Arata asked again.

Christina took a deep breath. "The World Sabers is an infamous terrorist group. They had caused a lot of bombings and kidnappings all over the world. And," She had a sad expression on her face. "They killed my father when he was running for an election two years ago."

Everyone gasped while Aaron and Muraku looked sad for Christina had told them about her father.

Arata narrowed his eyes.

"And what about them, Arata?" Muraku asked.

"Seredy said that he is one of them." Arata answered.

"Everyone gasped. "Really?!"

"Yeah." Arata firmly nodded his head.

"The commander of Ezeldarm is a World Saber..." Akane said.

"That explains everything." Muraku spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "Why the headmaster could not put an end to Bandit...Why Seredy, who strongly opposes the Second World, was never evicted... It is because someone in the management is affiliated with the World Sabers."

"That also explains why Ayabe-san easily got permission to stay here." Aaron said thoughtfully. "I guess you are right, Christy" He looked at her. "Seredy has something to do with the management, and it is not good."

Haruki looked thoughtful. "We better report this to Mito-sensei and wait for our next orders."

Everyone nodded. "Hai."

"I'll tell my mother about this first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe she can help us." Christina offered.

"Thanks." And everyone went back to their rooms. Those who were at the gathering did not have a good night's sleep as they were worried about what would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next morning_

"Eh? That happened last night?!" Vanessa exclaimed. Earlier, Muraku and most of their classmates were acting weird. Therefore, Vanessa, Mikhail, Kageto and Ayari had asked Christina and Aaron if there was anything wrong, so they Aaron and Christina had to tell them.

"So, did you tell your mother about this?" Ayari asked Chrstina.

Sadly, Christina shook her head. "I could not get through her, but I did send a message to her office."

"I see."

"But, to think that Ezeldarm is part of the World Sabers... What do you think, Ayari...?" Mikhail trailed off when he saw Ayari in deep thought and figured that it would be best to not disturb her.

'Why do I feel that I have met Seredy and Mito-sensei before...?' Every since she had came to this school, she could not shake the feeling that she knew Mito-sensei from before. And when Seredy first came, she had the same sense of familiarity she had around Mito-sensei. Suddenly, she had a brief flashback.

_Flashback_

_"Well...I didn't expect you to bring your daughter here as well." A boy whose face was shadowed approached a man and a woman with a little girl behind the woman._

_ "Forgive us. But, she's too young to be left alone." The man bowed._

_ "As long as she doesn't bother your research, I don't see why she shouldn't stay." The boy smirked. _

_ "Thank you." The man and the woman bowed, letting the girl see the face of the boy for a split second._

_ ._

_._

_._

_ "Mito-hakasen, we need your help." The same man from earlier was gripping the hand of another man tightly._

_ "Please, we did not know that we were working for a monster." The same woman from earlier fell on her knees._

_ "Wait, please get up. Your daughter is still here." The man who was called Mito-hakasen gestured to the same little girl from earlier, who was in a corner with a teenager. "Reina, please bring her outside to play."_

_ "Hai, otou-san." The teen took the hand of the girl and brought her outside._

_Flashback ends._

Ayari gripped her head as she felt a headache coming.

"Ayari, are you alright?" Christina asked her concernly.

Ayari nodded. "Yeah. I just have a slight headache."

Vanessa frowned. "Then, you better go to the infirmary as soon as we get to school."

"Agreed." Mikhail said.

Ayari only sighed. "Fine. But I need to speak with you later, Mikhail."

Mikhail nodded. "Sure thing."


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 15_**

"So, you had another flashback?" Mikhail asked as he walked with Ayari to the infirmary. He was the only student in the school who knew about her amnesia when she was four, making it easier for her to confide in him.

"Yeah. They were really...strange." Ayari said carefully and rubbed her forehead. "By the way, we didn't see Muraku and most of the students in class just now."

"They probably are with the headmaster to tell him about what happened last night."

They stopped in front of the infirmary.

Ayari took a deep breath. "I think my headache is gone." She turned to leave but Mikhail grabbed her hand.

"I know you don't like to be questioned about your flashbacks, but you need to see Higurashi-sensei about that headache."

Ayari sighed. "Fine."

*knock**knock*

"Come in."

Ayari and Mikhail were surprised to see Jin and Hana inside too.

"Ano...Are we interrupting something?"

Higurashi-sensei stood up from her chair. "No. Is there anything wrong?"

"I think I have a headache coming up." Ayari told her. Higurashi-sensei frowned and gestured her to sit on the chair in front of her. "Did you have any flashbacks before your headache?"

Ayari nervously glanced at Mikhail. "No." Mikhail mentally sighed.

Hana frowned. She knew that Ayari was lying. "Ayari, are you lying?"

Ayari looked down and did not reply.

"We...sort of looked into your past..." Hana said slowly. "And...We found out that you met Mito-sensei and her father once ten years ago...with your biological parents."

Ayari and Mikhail's mouths were wide open.

"I...I did remember something that might be related to what you had said." Ayari lowered her head. "I..." She was still reluctant to share about her flashbacks. The only people she had ever opened up about them was Mikhail and her old therapist at home. Jin seems to sense her discomfort and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us about them if you don't want to."

"Hai. But..." She was cut off when the intercom buzzed, indicating an announcement.

"How long are you planning on tricking your students, headmaster?"

Jin and Hana became tense, Ayari and Mikhail frowned. All of them thought the same thing, 'Seredy.'

"Making the students fight a proxy war, all under the guise of keeping peace. Let's put an end to this farce, shall we?" Seredy did not wait for an answer and continued. "It's not the peace you want to protect, it's the information stored within the Underbalance."

"The Underbalance?" Jin wondered.

"Allow me to explain, dear students of Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy. In the center of the Second World is the Lost Area, a place where the Grand Master, the computer that controls the system, is stored. In that computer is a chip called Underbalance which contains the military, research, development, and other information of every country participating in the ERP."

"What?!" Hana nearly yelled.

"In other words, if we can retrieve the Underbalance, we will know every secret that the participating nations are hiding." Seredy paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "Let me make this clear for you. The goal of the Second World is not to achieve world peace; it is to hide the inconsistencies of the world. Of course, this is all for the benefit of a few selected leaders. We, the World Sabers, make it our mission to erase the deception and deceit surrounding these leaders. "

"But, no matter what he says, it is clear that he is going to use the Underbalance chip for his own selfish purposes." Christina whispered from her seat, she gripped her hands tightly.

Aaron frowned. 'Christy...'

"We are simply rebelling against you, the selfish leaders who feed people lies for your own benefit."

Suddenly, the broadcast switched from Seredy to the headmaster. "Quiet! Your group is no better! You only wreak havoc on the world!"

The broadcast switched back to Seredy. "Oh, you'll stop at nothing to make yourself seem justified, won't you, headmaster?" Inside the broadcasting room, Seredy smirked. "Mito-sensei, are you listening?"

Jin and Hana narrowed their eyes. "What does he want with Mito-sensei?"

"You're searching for your father, Mito Eisuke-hakasen, are you not?"

Ayari's eyes became wide. 'Eh, the name, Mito-hakasen...'

_"Mito-hakasen, we need your help."_

_ "Please, we did not know that we were working for a monster."_

It was too much for her that her head started to hurt badly. "Ahhh!" She gripped her head and collapsed.

"Ayari!" Mikhail held her. "Are you alright?" Jin and Higurashi-sensei quickly went over to her.

"S-s-s-stop it." Ayari weakly cried.

"Stop what?" Hana asked.

But the pain in Ayari's head was too much for her that she fainted.

"Oi, Ayari!" Mikhail shook her.

"Mikhail, put her on the bed." Hikgurashi-sensei ordered him.

"Hai." Mikhail carefully lifted her onto the bed and Higurashi-sensei quickly checked on her.

"It seems that she had a huge pressure on her mind which gave her a really bad headache."

"And it looks like we missed the rest of Seredy's announcement." Hana glanced back at the intercom. She turned to Mikhail. "Did she tell you anything about her flashbacks?"

"She just mentioned that the flashbacks she had this morning were strange."

"Souka." She looked back at Ayari's resting figure. "Go back to class first. You can see her again during break."

Mikhail hesitated before nodding and left the room.

Jin only glared at the intercom which made Hana curious. "Jin, why are you glaring at the intercom?"

Jin clenched his teeth. "I heard most of what Seredy had said. Mito-hakasen is locked up in the Grand Master. And, the three Parasite Keys are with him."

Hana and Higurashi-sensei gasped.

"What the..." She was cut off when the door slammed open. Arata and Haruki where at the door with an unconscious Mito-sensei with several students behind them.

"Higurashi-sensei, Mito-sensei fainted!" Arata told them.

Higurashi-sensei went over and check on Mito-sensei. "Carry her over to the bed." She instructed them.

"Hai..." It was then they saw Ayari on one of the beds.

"Eh, what happened to Ayari?" Haruki asked.

"She has a headache, so she's resting now." Jin told him, not wanting to go into details now. "Go back to your class now."

"Hai."

When the students left the room, Higurashi-sensei tucked Mito-sensei into the bed.

Hana glanced at Mito-sensei and Ayari and sighed. "I need to contact a few people about this. Excuse me." She got up and went to the door. "Take care of them."

"Ah."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arata and the rest were upset and confuse about the Second World that they did not go for War Time.

"Should we really just be sitting here?" Sakuya asked.

"I...don't feel like going." Arata says after some thought. He thought back to when the headmaster told them to form an alliance with all the nations. He could not help but feel angry that the headmaster hid the fact that Mito-sensei's father was locked up in the Lost Area. "But, when I think about Mito-sensei's father..."

"Still, I don't think that means we can let Seredy do as he wants." Hikaru told him.

"I know, but..."

Christina was looking around. 'Everyone is so upset and divided.'

"Ne, Christy," Christina snapped out of her thoughts and saw Aaron in front of her table. "Do you think that we should continue our fight?"

Christina frowned. "We have to. We cannot let Seredy do as he pleases."

"Are you saying it out of your sense of duty or because you are determine to?" Aaron asked seriously.

Christina's mouth opened but closed as she thinks though it a bit more. "I...I am saying this because I am determine too stop him." She replied seriously.

Aaron smiled grimly. "Good." He looks over to Muraku and nodded. Muraku nodded back and he and his platoon went over to Arata.

"Arata." Arata blinks and turned around. "I've had my doubts about the Second World this entire time. But right now, I believe we should protect it. If it falls into the hands of Seredy and the hands of his group, the world will come to an end."

"That's true." Christina says in deep thought.

"Let's fight." Muraku continues. "We won't do it because the headmaster or our commander told us to. We'll do it because we think we should."

"You're saying that we students should take down Ezeldarm by ourselves..." Hikaru says silently.

Haruki narrowed his eyes. "Let's do it."

Yuno nodded. "That's right."

"This is all we could do."

"Alright. Let's do it!" Arata says determinedly.

Muraku smiled and nodded. He turned to Haruki. "Contact Harness and Rossius...No, all the countries."

Haruki got up from his seat. "Right. We should tell this truth to all the students."

"We'll do it because we think we should...Sounds very like Arata." Yuno said.

"Eh?"

"No, Arata doesn't think. He just doesn't like cooperating." Hikaru teased him.

At the back of the room, Aaron laughs a bit. "Very true."

"What was that?" Arata complained.

Haruki closed his eyes. "Hikaru, you are the same as him."

Hikaru fell silent.

"And I think that Aaron was like that in the beginning."

Everyone jerked their heads to the door. "Ayari!"

"Are you feeling better now?" Mikhail asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Sorry for worrying you." She then addressed to Haruki. "I heard about what happened from Kaidou-sensei and I want to help."

Haruki smiled. "Glad to hear that."

Hikaru looked on until he felt his CCM buzz. Curiously, he took it out and saw that he received a message from Hikari. 'Hikari?'

He opened the message and read it. As he read, his eyes became wide. 'This is...'


	17. Chapter 16

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 16_**

As Haruki, Arata, Muraku and Hikaru walked to the broadcasting room, Hikaru could not get his mind off the message that Hikari sent earlier.

*Flashback*

'This is...'

'_Hikaru-nii, I will be discharged from the hospital tonight and come back to school tomorrow morning. Don't worry. The doctor said that I can participate in War Time as long as I take my medicine.'_

*Flashback end*

Now, Hikaru was not sure whether to tell his sister not to come back or tell her the current situation and let her fight with them. Either way, he had a feeling that Hikari would come back, whether he tells her to or not.

"Hikaru." Haruki's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, what is it?"

Haruki frowned. "Is there anything wrong? You were spacing out just now."

"I'll tell you afterwards."

"...If you say so."

XXXXXXXXX

"Grrr..." Sawa-sensei was at her boiling point. After knowing the true meaning behind the school's existence, she was extremely angry that the teachers and headmaster had used them all this time when she and Hana were students here. Unintentionally, she started to release an energy aura of her TSG powers.

Hana shivered a bit. She still remembers the times when Sawa was at her boiling point. To her, it was like a volcano erupting. "Um, Sawa, just to remind you, Ragura-sensei strictly said that we are not allowed to use our powers unless it is an emergency."

Sawa glared at the door of their office. "Aren't you feeling mad that we had been used all this time for this!?"

"To be honest, no...For now."

Sawa just continue to glare at the door. "What did Ragura-sensei say when you called him just now?"

Hana looked thoughtful for a moment. "He said that we should let the students take care of Seredy and Ezeldarm. We have to back them up whenever needed, and..." She became serious. "We have to somehow get Seredy and force him to tell us Michael's whereabouts."

That somehow calmed Sawa...a bit. "Yeah." And she got up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Hana asked her worriedly.

"Isn't it obvious!?" She reverted back to her boiling point mode, and to be honest, it scared Hana. "I AM GOING TO THE TEACHERS AND GIVE THEM A BEATING OF THEIR LIFE!"

Hana panicked at that. "WAIT! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will!" She ran out the door towards the main office with Hana trailing behind. Suddenly Sawa stopped abruptly and Hana crashed into her back. In front of them was Instructor Saruta.

"Ah, the both of you. Some of the teachers the teachers are headed for the broadcasting room to stop Haruki and Arata from giving the broadcast to gather the students." He told them. "Can the both of you..."

Sawa did not wait for him to finish and ran at a neck breaking speed to the broadcasting room to confront the teachers there.

"Oh no!" Hana tried to catch up with her with Instructor Saruta looking on confused. Then it suddenly dawned on him that Sawa-sensei was in her boiling point mode, which was bad!

'I sympathise the teachers now.' He shivered.

_At the broadcasting room_

"Why won't you do as I say?" Commander Ivan asked, feeling annoyed.

"It's useless." Muraku stepped forward. "Now that we've learned the truth about your goals, Seredy's identity, and the reason behind the school's existence, we will no longer obey you."

Commander Ivan and the other teachers were taken aback. "That's preposterous! What can you by yourselves?"

"Oh, I can assure you that they can do a lot of things without your interferences." Sawa said as she appeared at the door. There was a really scary aura around her. Hana then appeared to, clearly out of breath.

"Huff...Sawa-sensei...please don't do...what... I think...you're going to...do." She said in between pants.

"Don't interfere in this." Commander Ivan warned them.

Sawa ignored him and turned to Haruki and tossed him a set of keys. "Here are the keys for the observation room. Don't worry, Kayagi-sensei and I got your backs. We'll handle the teachers."

Haruki nodded. "Arigatou." Then he and the rest left.

Commander Ivan tried to stop them. "Wait..." But Sawa stood in front of him to prevent him from chasing them.

"Do you think that I would let you go scotch free?" Sawa cracked her knuckles and lunged at them only to be held back by Hana.

"Oi, Sawa, please calm down!" Sawa did not listen and trashed around.

The teachers became a bit fearful and ran back to the main office.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Hana sighed. 'Why must I always have to be the one to hold her back?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Observation room_

"So, Sawa-sensei gave you the keys?" Ayari asked as she and Haruki set up the plan on the board.

"Ah." Haruki nodded.

"Not only that. She had a scary aura around her that was creeping out the teachers." Arata piped in.

"Are you sure that you are not exaggerating?" Catherin asked suspiciously.

"It's true." Hikaru defended his friend.

Ayari only closed her eyes and sighed. "Boiling point mode." Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Whenever Sawa-sensei gets mad, she goes into a mode that would drive her to beat up the certain person that made her mad. Instructor Saruta calls it boiling point mode." Aaron explained.

"...I see." Haruki only said. "We better get ready." He looked at the door. "The captains are coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Haruki explained his plan to everyone, Ayari leaned closer to Hikaru and showed him Hikari's message to her. It was the same one as the one that Hikaru received. Hikaru frowned and looked back at Haruki who had finished explaining the plan.

"Not bad! I like it." Andrei-senpai exclaimed. "We wouldn't be able to win against them if we did not have a do-or-die strategy like this!"

"Let's go with the plan, commander." Musashi suggested.

"C-commander? Me?" Haruki stuttered.

"Hm? Did I get that wrong?"

"We need a commander to direct such a large scale strategy like this." Andrei-senpai added.

Haruki was still hesitant on accepting the position.

"I think it would be good if you were commander, Haruki." Catherin encouraged him. "You'll be fine. You managed to keep those troublemakers in your platoon under control after all."

"We will abide by your orders, Izumo-kun." Rikuya added.

"Do it for us, Haruki."

"But..."

"We'll do all we can to support you." Muraku spoke up.

"Muraku..."

"You can do it Haruki." Ayari gently encouraged him. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

After some thought, Haruki agreed. "Understood. For the sake of the world, I'll do my best as I can as your commander. Then, once tomorrow's War Time begin, we'll put this plan into action. Rossius, Arabista, Porton, Londonia, and Glenstien's platoons will deploy on the surface and intercept the enemy. I trust you to give the orders on the ground, Gregory-senpai."

"What?"

"You are the only one who can manage and direct multiple platoons at once." Haruki explained.

"You are the Grey Beast, the long time captain of Angel Piece's garrison." Muraku added. "I believe that not a single person here doubts your credibility."

Murmurs broke out when everyone heard it.

Andrei smiled and had a determine look. "Alright. I'll take it on."

Haruki nodded and continued. "Harness and Jenock will ambush the aerial base. There is less than 21 hours until the tomorrow's War Time. All hands, begin preparations at once!" Everyone started to cheer on that.

"To protect the world, all the virtual countries have come together." Hikaru said in amazement.

"It's the birth of a global alliance!" Yuno exclaimed.

"A global alliance...that's amazing!" Arata said excitedly.

"It does look impressive, but we mechanics have a lot to do tonight." Aaron complained.

"Aaron, stop complaining. Gather all the mechanics and have them collect their platoon's LBXs and customize them at the assembly hall." Ayari told him.

"Hai, hai." Aaron hung his head and left the room. Everyone else except for Jenock followed him.

"I sympathise him." Arata muttered to Yuno and Hikaru.

The door busted open and Aaron yelled. "And I heard that!"

Arata flinched a bit. "Sorry."


	18. Chapter 17

I do not own Danball Senki WARS

**_Chapter 17_**

"So, Hikari is coming back tomorrow." Vanessa repeated slowly what Hikaru and Ayari told Jenock just now.

Ayari nodded. "Yup. And, since the doctor said that it is ok for her to participate in War Time, we cannot stop her from joining us."

Haruki thought for a moment. "Hikaru, if Hikari wants to join us, will you let her?" All eyes are on Hikaru now.

Hikaru sighed. "Even if I don't let her, she'll find a way to get on the battle field."

"Then," Muraku stood up. "It is settled. Hikari will join us."

"Ah."Ayari nodded. "I'll call her now and tell her the situation." But before she could call, Hikaru stopped her. "I'll tell her." Ayari hesitated but nodded. "Alright then."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

"Hana, do you have any idea how are we suppose to get Seredy before the headmaster does?" Sawa asked her when they were resting in their office.

"To be honest, I don't know. There may be a chance that he doesn't know where Michael is." Hana said absentmindedly as she traced her flower necklace with her fingers.

"But..."Sawa suddenly stopped. Hana frowned as she sensed something. "Are you sensing something?"

Sawa slowly nodded. "Yeah. Something powerful, like a TSG, is on the island."

"Ragura-sensei once mentioned that the World Sabers have a TSG as their ally. Do you think that what we are sensing now is the TSG he mentioned?"

Sawa's eyes became wide. "I hope not. I don't want to blow our cover that soon."

Hana debated for a moment. "I'm going to check it out. You stay here in case something happens."

"Be careful."

Hana nodded and teleported out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hana teleported to the other side of the island which was isolated and were she sensed the TSG. "I know that you are here. Come out!" She yelled, hoping to lure out the TSG. She turned sharply to a bush at rustled and fired up an icicle in her hand.

"This is your last warning!"

Another bush to her left rustled and she fired the icicle at it. A figure wearing a cloak with a hood covering his face jumped out before it got hit.

"About time you showed yourself." Hana muttered to herself. The figure blasted a fire sphere at her which she flipped to dodge. "Who are you and what are you doing on the island?" she demanded.

The figure did not reply but turned around to leave. "That is none of your business. Focus on what you should be doing now, not wasting your time on me." The figure said on a gruff voice and jumped from tree to tree.

Hana watched him leave and frowned. "'What I should be doing now'? What is he talking about?" She looked around and sighed. 'It would be futile to chase him. I better get back to the school.' With that, she teleported back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find the TSG?" Sawa asked Hana when she teleported back. Hana nodded. "Yeah. But his face was covered; even so, I'm sure that he is not from the World Sabers."

Sawa frowned. "Why do you think so?"

"Because, he only attacked when I did and left. Also, he did not have an evil aura like Seredy and Ezeldarm has." Hana explained.

Sawa slowly nodded. "I see. But no matter what happens, we have to be on our guard."

Suddenly, Hana's CCM rang and she quickly took it out and saw the caller was Ragura-sensei. She answered the call and they conversed for a few minutes. During the conversation, Hana's face became serious. "...Yes... I understand...I will tell her. Bye." She hung up and turned to Sawa-sensei. "There has been a change of plans..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jin rubbed his temples as he was very tried and it was late at night, but he wanted to keep an eye on the students in case they needed his help.

"Looks like you need some coffee." Hana said from the door when she saw Jin's tired face. "Or better yet, sleep."

"I think I'll go for coffee." Jin said.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Says the person who told me to rest when I stayed back at school two days ago."

"You get sick easily when you stay up late." He retorted. Hana raised her hands. "Fine, I'll go get coffee and Mito-sensei."

Jin frowned. "Reina-san?"

Hana's face became serious. "There is something I need to discuss with the both of you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Hana had fetched Mito-sensei and coffee, she proceeded to explain the plan. When she was done, Jin and Mito-sensei were frowning.

"Are you sure that it will work?" Mito-sensei questioned.

Hana nodded. "If we are talking about the World Sabers, then they are bound to be more than this, and we cannot risk it." She said firmly. "Besides," She held up her hands. "I have no say in this matter. I have to follow the plan whether I want to or not while the both of you could back out of it if you want."

Mito-sensei and Jin exchanged glance. Finally, Jin sighed. "We're in."

Hana nodded. "Good. This is what the both of you most do..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

"Haruki, I'm going to pick Hikari up now." Hikaru informed Haruki during break time. All of them were still getting ready for the final battle with Ezeldarm and Haruki and called for a break for all the students.

"Alright." Haruki nodded. "Come back as soon as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Hikaru-nii." Hikari ran up to her brother and hugged him after she got off the boat.

Hikaru hugged her back and looked at her carefully and noticed that she became slightly thinner and paler, but other than that, she was still his happy, cheerful sister.

"Glad to see that you are back." He forced a smile. As much as he missed his sister, he did not want her to join War Time today. Hikari noticed this but did not mention anything about it. "So, how's everything going at school?"

Hikaru stiffen. "Everyone's getting ready for our fight with Ezeldarm during War Time later."

Hikari's face became serious. "Hikaru-nii, do you really want me to be in today's War Time?"

He turned away. "It's up to you." He said as he started off to the school. Hikari frowned but shrugged it off and caught up with her brother. "You don't have to worry about me. As long as I take my medicine, I'll be fine."

Hikaru glanced at his sister and smiled. "I'll have Ayari make sure that you take them on time."

Hikari giggled. "You can be sure that she will."


End file.
